Path of Succession
by jedi-watchman1
Summary: Sequel to my story "The Young Stag". Who will the Great council choose to reign? Will they all agree or will there be another war, where family fight agianst faimly? What will Jon do with his new found knowledge? Will Robb hunt for his missing sister or go south to sort out the issues? Who took Sansa? Will Deanerys stay in Dorne or will she rise with her dragons?
1. Oberyn I

**Author's Note**

**Hi everyone I recommend you read my story the Young Stag first so this all makes sense. I hope you enjoy reading this sequel. If anyone had any thoughts or ideas, please pm me or review the story. They encourage me to keep writing. I hope you enjoy**

**Oberyn's POV**

The King was dead and from it came all sorts of problems. He had stood there watching Renly choke to death as 3 members of the Kingsguard plus Grand Maester Gorman tried to save him. Margery had been crying, but probably not tears of love. Lord Edmure, Mace and plus many others at the high table stood stare staring with shock and disbelief while the rest of the guests had screamed and panicked, running and shoving and with all the confusion as the King spluttered his final breaths, Sansa Stark disappeared.

He and Lord Monford had glanced at each other, trying to get an indication if either of them knew about this.

That was why they were both here now in the tunnels, waiting for him to show as they knew he would. The City was on lockdown, so they couldn't meet like last time, guards were everywhere, luckily very few people knew the tunnels like Varys did and he had kindly shared a few of his secrets to Oberyn.

"Thing are happening quicker, then we expected, Oberyn. This changes things, if we reveal our allegiances now, or she reveals herself, we could be viewed with suspicion," Monford said nervously, shuffling his feet.

"We must, wait, bide our time, strengthen our forces, place trusted people in important positions. How comes the Royal Fleet," he replied calmly, not getting nervous or worried like Monford, if he didn't stop bumbling they would get found out.

"I am slowly installing loyal officers on all the ships, my bastard has already been given command of one, and others will soon be put in other key positions. I have also changed where the ships stay. A quarter of the fleet, the weaker and smaller ships will stay docked at Kings landing, where they are better suited close to shore. Half of the fleet will now dock at Drift Mark and the rest at Dragonstone protect Blackwater bay but keeping the stronger ships near my seat."

Before he had a chance to speak, another voice spoke "Good, good, but we must take this; this was unexpected but not unwanted. While Renly was alive it would have been hard to get Houses to support him but he died at point where the people loved him not when they hated him. A martyr has been created but by whom I don't know, My birds cannot find out and the only places I am limited in birds is the Vale, but this turn of events changes things indeed it does," Varys tittered then turned to walk back into the shadows, but just before he disappeared he looked back, "Don't you all have a small council to getting to."

* * *

"A Great Council is to be called, there is no Heir, no marked out line of succession, we must act quickly to avoid another civil war," declared Lord Beric forcefully.

"What do you mean, no line of succession, Renly married Margaery before dying, she is queen," spluttered Lord Mace as if it was obvious.

He just rolled his eyes, smirking, "My friend, she is no more a Queen then I am prince, we may have the title, but she has no royal blood, or carries no royal heir unless I missed Renly taking her in front of the wedding guests, and do inform me if I am mistaken!" He paused for a moment

Mace who was sitting directly opposite him just seethed and muttered something that he couldn't make out.

"Lord Mace he is right, Margaery has no right to rule the 7 kingdoms nor does whomever she marries now unless the Great council chooses him as king," explained Ser Barristan wisely.

Everyone nodded in agreement, except the buffoon who huffed, even his Uncle Grand Maester Gorman Tyrell agreed.

"Enough of the great council, I have already sent out ravens to all lords high and low informing them of this grave news. The Great council will consist of the current small council, all the great lords or a representative if they are already on the small council, plus a lord chosen at random from each of the regions. Grand Maester Tyrell and the Lord Commander will do the selections, but for now Master of Laws, and Lord Commander, any leads on how this happened or who did," questioned the Lord Hand.

He just sat there, leaning back in his chair occasionally making a sly comment here or there but just pretending to ignore everything but in reality listening intently and taking everything in.

The buffoon again made a stupid comment when he accused the Starks of poisoning Renly as Sansa had disappeared and in retaliation of their losses. Nearly everyone even Lord Matthis Rowan had shouted that down immediately. The only people who didn't come to the Starks defence immediately were himself and Monford Velaryon who just stayed silent, but the astounding thing was also Lord Roose Bolton, who only spoke up in the Starks defence when he saw which way the tide was turning, at first he just nodded along as if agreeing with Lord Mace which was strange for one of Starks bannerman.

"I will not hear any more of those lies or slander," yelled Lord Beric, " Sansa was probably taken in all the confusion, against her will, only one ship left the harbour during the wedding, but we can't find it and no one saw her leave via the gates, I have sent a raven to Robb. We will find the culprit. For now we must deal with what has happened and make the best of it. All of us must work together to keep the peace."

With that Lord Beric finished the council meeting, meaning it was time for him to write a message to send with a trusted man to Dorne, he couldn't risk a raven being shot down. His snakes would be meeting him hopefully bringing with them some interesting and valuable news.


	2. Robb I

**Author's note**

**Thank you to everyone who has favourited and Followed by story and especially to the 2 people who reviewed it. Thanks to everyone who followed me over from the Young Stag, hope you are enjoying this story. Please comment and leave a review, I would really appreciate it. On the first night I posted the chapter, the next morning I got 50 email notifications, it was amazing. Thank you**

**R****obb I**

It had been a day since the news arrived summoning him and Great Jon back to the capital for the Great Council. He couldn't leave just yet, not while the Night's watch had no Lord Commander, or his brother, no cousin now, still in prison or the wildling army threatening to bring the wall down. That was why he had called a meeting of all his lords but first, he must talk with his Jon, to see how he took the new information and get his insight on the balance of power in the Night Watch and the situation beyond the wall.

He found him where he had left him, still in the cell where Ser Alliser had thrown him. As the guard opened the door, Jon got up looking grave.

"I was waiting for you to come!" hissed Jon standing up, not looking at him.

"Jon, I know you may be angry but right now, I need your advice as my brother!" he pleaded, anticipating an angry reception.

"But I'm not your brother, am I. My Father isn't Eddard it is Rheagar Targeryean. I am a Targaryen, I grew up hearing stories on the madness of Aerys, and I am his grandson, born by love as your father writes but I heard that Rheagar kidnapped Lyanna my mother and raped her. How am I meant to live with that knowledge, that it could be true," he cried frustratingly

"Jon, you are what you, a Stark, maybe not in name but in your blood and how you act. I may look like a Tully but I am a Stark. You will always be my brother and one of my most trusted confidants. Our blood doesn't change who you really are on the inside. An honourable loyal man of the Night's Watch who only did what was necessary to survive and report back important information. Now I need your help, because winter is coming not just here but down south. I'm needed back there but I'm also needed here and I need you with me in both places as a wolf on its own is vulnerable but in pack we are strong," he finished.

Jon looked at him, still with confusion and distraught in his eyes

"What do you need to know?"

Jon told him of Mance Rayder, how he was once a sworn brother but born a wildling and raised by the Night watch but forsook his oath after being healed by wildling women when he was out ranging. He even travelled to Winterfell and disguised himself as a bard when King Robert visited. Then he undertook the difficult task of uniting the wildling tribes to head south due to the threat of the Others

As Jon explained them to him he was sceptical at first but more Jon talked about what he and Sam had seen the more he began to realise why the Wildlings were marching South not to attack the 7 Kingdoms but escape into it!

Then Jon explained to him the voting process the for new Lord Commander, the 2 most likely candidates were Ser Denys Mallister and Cotter Pyke but neither could stand the other and they will split the votes with probably no one getting the 2/3rds majority necessary to win Meaning the vote would be repeated every day until one is selected. He explained Alliser Throne will put his name forward but he trained most of the men and treated them harshly meaning not many would vote for him, unless there was another option the vote could go on for ages.

"Which of them would be more likely to look for a peaceful solution with the Wildlings," He questioned Jon.

"Ser Allister and Cotter Pyke defiantly not, but Ser Denys maybe persuaded if it was in the best interest of the Nights Watch."

"Would you run for the Lord Commander?"

"Me, I am to young they would not vote for me over Ser Denys and Cotter Pyke, and I am in prison and will be put on trial," Jon exclaimed looking rather amused at Robb for even suggesting something like that.

"You never know Jon; I hear what the men say about you, that it was your leadership that helped them survive the Wildling attack. They look up to you and respect you; they don't care what Ser Alliser thinks, but enough of this. I have persuaded Ser Alliser to release you until your trial in 2 days times, in the meantime I want you to come with me to the meeting of the my Lords and adviser in a few hours and to meet with the Night watch leaders after but first I think there may be a couple people you want to talk to. One to say goodbye, she I leaving tomorrow and the other may be able to provide you with some much needed information and advice, and I suggest we keep this quiet for now." With he left leaving the cell door open.

* * *

A few hours later, he now stood in the Shield hall, which had not been used in many years due to the watch's dwindling numbers; he had now gathered all his nobles' lords or representatives of them that were here at Castle Black.

Dacey Mormont, Lord Rickard Karstark, Greatjon and Smalljon Umber, Harrion Karstark, , Lord Harwood Stout representing House Dustin as well, Lord Medger Cerwyn, Lord Robin Flint of Flints Fingers but representing his mother as well from Widows watch , he had only brought men from Widows Watch s Flint Fingers was too far away. Next to him sat Harrion Karstark, followed by Ser Wendel Manderly now heir of White Harbour, Lord Larence Snow of Hornwood, now 14 years of age, the newly legitimised bastard of the late Halys Hornwood, then Ser Donnel Lock representing his elderly father who was still at Oldcastle, Lord Rodrik Ryswell and his son Rodrik of the Rills, Master Galbert Glover of Deepwood Motte. Behind him was Ser Helman Talhart, Master of Torrhen's Square and finally of the people he knew by name were Lord Hugo Wull, Lord Brandon Norrey and Donnel Flint. Also in there was Jamie Lannister as his bodyguard and Jon.

"Thank you all for coming to this meeting and bringing your men to aid the Nights Watch I know it is hard, but luckily we had a small break to collect a lot of the last harvest and per my directions only brought some of your strength but we may need to call on all of it now," he announced loudly standing in the centre of the room, "We may have defeated the wildlings initial raids and attacks, you have all sent he body of the dead giant at the foot of the gate North of the wall, but out there my brother tells me stands another 100,000 Wildlings," he gestured to the North, "Not all of them are fighters but enough of them are to be a serious threat. Although my brother tells me that I they wish to pass the wall not to conquer the North but to settle in it, to escape the awakening of the others." At their was an uproar, especially from the Northern clans, Mormonts and the Umbers whose lands were regularly raided by small Wildling parties, but others were questioning the sanity of the reality of the Others, up until now people believed them only to be fairy tales.

"Enough, are you questioning my brother's honour by telling me he and his sworn brothers who survived the Great Ranging are lying about what attacked them. By questioning him, you question me which means you questioning my honour as a Stark."

At that they all shut up and waited for Robb to begin speaking again.

"According to Jon's encounters and Sam Tarly's and Maester Aemon's research, Wright which are the reanimated dead can be killed by fire but the Others can only be hurt by something called dragon glass. Now Sam and other Night watchmen found a stash of daggers made from Obsidian, this seems to be dragon glass as Sam claims, and Jon and me both believe him after talking to him that he stabbed a walker with one of these and it vanished ," he waited for people to digest this, then he continued. "The only records they could find mention that the Children of the forest supplied the weapons to the Night watch. Valaryian steel may also work but between all the houses in the north we have 2, which are right here." He indicated Ice and Longclaw.

"Lord Stark, what is your plan concerning the wildlings then, if the Others are the greater threat, shouldn't we let the wildlings face them on their side of the wall and let them battle it out," asked Lord Stout.

"Well we could do that, then wait for the others to defeat the wildlings as they have no defence, then watch as 100,000 reanimated wildlings march at the wall. I propose after I talk to the Watch leaders that we let the wildlings through and settle in the gift, on the conditions they don't raid and pay taxes to the watch, maybe some of them will even join the Watch in time. My father was planning to repopulate the gift, this solves that. It will provide us with extra troops to fight against the others and any other threat."

Many more of the Lords shouted out opinion on that, until Robb gave them all a look.

"This is how it is going to be, you trusted my father with decisions, I value your council but this I my decision as long as the Night Watch agrees to it. Enough of this we have urgent business to discuss of from the south. As many of you have heard the King is dead!" he declared gravely, not quite wanting to say it out loud like it wouldn't be true until he said it aloud.

He heard a shocked gasp from everyone who had yet to hear the news confirmed.

"Who is to succeed him?" someone shouted.

"No one as of yet, A great council has been called," he told them.

As everyone took that in, Lord Karstark inquired, "Who is on the council and who are the main candidates?"

"The small council, plus all the Great Lords and one lord randomly chosen from each region. Lord Umber you have been chosen for the North!" The raven with that news had only arrived an hour ago, Robb was glad it was Umber as he was loyal to him but in some ways he wanted him to stay at the Wall as a seasoned commander in battle. "Potential candidates are Edric Baratheon, the recently legitimized Robert's bastard or even another of his bastards Gendry, but they are all rather young and really have no claim to the throne apart from being born of Robert's blood and Edric signed away his right to the Throne when he was legitimized. Less likely candidates include Cortnay Penrose, who claims he has a right since some of his ancestors were Targeryean, someone had even suggested Daenerys Targeryean which in some ways she is the rightful heir but after what happened with Robert's rebellion I don't think many people will want her. Mace Tyrell has also suggested himself as his daughter he says is technically Queen but I can't see him being voted," smirked Robb, "Does anyone else have any suggestion, who we should put forward."

No one said anything until Greatjon got up and walked forward to the centre where he stood. "We as North men swore an oath when King Torrhen Stark forsook his crown and knelt to King Aegon the 1st, who united the Seven Kingdoms but the dragons are gone, they lost the right to rule when Aerys went mad," he bellowed, drawing his sword.

Everyone nodded along and agreed.

"Over there," he pointed at Robb with his sword, "Is the only person I choose to bend the knee. M'lords. To the King in the North!" Greatjon shouted raising his sword in the air, then kneeling looking up at Robb.

He, Lord of Winterfell stood there shocked, as everyone else followed Lord Jon's example, he turned to where his brother was standing to see him kneeling as well. It should be you up here he thought, you are a stark as well and have blood of the dragon, you were meant to be a king not me.

"To the King in the North, The King in the North," the Lords kept chanting as they knelt before him.


	3. Jon I

**Jon's POV**

He left the cell with a mixture of relief and dread. It was good be out cold, dark and cramped room but there was still a trial but that was not what he was dreading, he was about to talk to Ygritte for the first time since she told him she was pregnant, just after they had been thrown in separate cells.

As he unlocked the door, entering into the room, he saw Ygritte leaning against the back wall in the corner, partially hidden in the shadows, she wore only the fur undercoat he had gotten all too familiar with in that case, that he wished they could have spent eternity in.

"Go away, traitor," Ygritte spat at him, still crouching down on the floor not looking at him.

"Ygritte just talk to me please, all that happened in the cave and afterwards was all truly me, I loved you Ygritte and I still do, and I will love our child." he walked closer to her crouching down.

"Yrgitte, please just look at me, I have arranged with my brother for you to go to Winterfell. You'll finally see a castle," at that she looked at him, a small smirk spreading on her face.

"How do you know I want that, I want it just to be you and me, like it was in the cave," she expressed indignantly.

"I want that to, but I swore an to oath the Nights Watch and they say I betrayed it, I am to be put on trial soon, I could be put to death, then there will be no one able to defend you," he explained.

"Who said I need defending, and what about your oath to me, when you took me to your bed," she retorted back slapping him in the face, and then standing up looking at him directly. He stood there stunned then all of a sudden to his surprise she leant forward and kissed him, he found himself reciprocating, running his fingers through her hair.

"I've missed this," she moaned, reaching under his tunic, feeling his chest and pushing him against the wall.

For this time he felt like they were back in the cave.

After leaving Ygritte hot and sweaty, he had one final stop to make before going with Robb to the meeting in the Shield Hall. It was strange going to see a person he had known for 2 years now and had seen as a mentor and adviser to now find out he was family.

* * *

He found Maester Aemon in his solar. Just as he was about to knock, a voice spoke.

"I knew you would come here soon enough, enter," the voice said from behind the door.

As he entered, he saw Aemon sitting behind his desk, "Robb has told you, hasn't he," he asked the elderly man.

"He came to me to ask for advice in telling you, he knew he could trust me. I always wondered if the rumours of Rhaegar fathering a child by Lyanna but I never would have thought he would end up at the wall with me."

"Did you know him?" he asked sitting down.

"I never met him but we did write letters to each other. He was always talking about his duty. He believed he was the prince that was promised. He always enjoyed playing his harp but when he heard the prophecy, he went to the Master-at-arms and said 'It appears I am meant to be a warrior.' He was always duty bound and when it appeared except when love got in the way it seems. "

"He doesn't sound like the man everyone makes him out to be, they say he was a kidnapper, a rapist, am I a product of that, how can I accept that it could be true," he expressed sadly.

"All that should matter to you is that he would have loved you know matter what and that people died for him in battle because they believed that he would be a good king. I don't believe that Rhaegar would have kidnapped Lyanna; he always cared for Elia but what he told me he did not love her. History is decided by the victor, everyone follows Robert's belief of the events because he won. Rhaegar obviously cared for your mother as he left 3 kingsguard to protect her, rather than take them to protect him or his father from the Rebellion," Aemon explained to him.

"If what you say is true, then what am I to do now I know I am a Targaryen, grandson of the Aerys Targaryen Mad King whom killed my uncle and grandfather, whose parent's love caused a war killing so many people?"

"You are Jon, a Night watchman who swore an oath and has obeyed it, and cares for his friends and family members lives more than his own, that is whom you ar. You are the same person you were before you found the news. You must remember that." Aemon spoke firmly and wisely, everything he said made sense to him, he just wondered how he hadn't realised that himself.

* * *

"The king in the North, the king in the North"

He stood there behind Robb as all the Lords and Nobles who were gather there knelt down at the shout of GreatJon, raising their swords in the air. Then Robb turned to look at him and that look told him all he needed to know about what Robb was thinking, The North may except him as King as well as possibly the Riverlands and maybe even the Vale but no way would the Tyrells with him already being married or the Stormlands, Westerlands, and Dorne not to mention the Iron islands but they all might be more susceptible to joining or letting the North and Riverlands break away if the King had royal blood in him, like he did: Jon Targaryen. As soon as the lord dispersed Jon knew Robb would be over to talk to him, to persuade him, but no he must stand forth no matter where his heart and family loyalties laid. He was a man of the Watch, a sworn brother. He would betray his honour as a Stark to desert but Robb needed him because as Robb had said a wolf is stronger when in a pack.

As he had suspected, after Robb had spoken to a few of the Lords separately, he took him aside.

"You, you should be a candidate for the Throne even if it is just King in the North, I have no right to rule the other Kingdoms but you have Targaryen blood and that still means something as well as stark blood meaning you have honour as well as strength and fire. People will flock to your banner especially when the other choices are Cortnay Penrose, hose dragon blood is thin, a boy of only 14, recently legitimised or your Aunt who has half the blood of the Mad King and no Stark blood. I need you Jon, the North needs you and the Seven kingdoms need you!" Robb pleaded with him, "I know you swore and oath and I don't want you to break it but I am sure the Nights Watch could be convinced to release you of your vows in exchange for say 100 new recruits, they can even make it look like a punishment by throwing you of the Night's watch as a verdict of your trial."

In some ways Jon wanted this, he had always thought he was meant for something bigger and the Night's watch wasn't what he had thought it would be, but he had always been taught to honour an oath.

"You will need to persuade Ser Alliser not to execute me, but if I leave the Watch may struggle to find a leader as the vote at the moment is split mainly between Ser Denys and Cotter Pyke, Aemon suggested if I am found not guilty I should put myself forward providing Cotter and Denys a face saving way out and an alternate option," he explained to Robb finally relenting but still trying persuade him otherwise.

"There must be someone else, someone with experience who earned their respect in the battle."

"Only Bowen March or maybe Donal Noye but not enough to persuade men away from 2 of the most respect men in the Watch or to have Denys or Cotter Pyke throw support to them, with Qhorin Halfhand gone and uncle Benjen missing plus most other experience rangers gone, Ser Jarmen Blackwell could have been a possibility but he is believed to have died in the Battle of the Bridge of the skulls. It was only thanks to the experienced Lannister men that we held our own!" he said exasperated that he was even considered abandoning his oath. Then it hit him, " One of the Lannister men, Ser Kevan Lannister or even Quenten Banefort or Antario Jast, he saved many lives during the battle and has earned the respect of the men, he may even be persuaded to ally with the Wildlings as he knows what it is like to fight a lost cause."

"Jon, Thank you, I know this must be stressful for you, with everything happening at once. I will talk to Alliser Thorne and you to Ser Kevan but no mention of whom you actually are."

He just nodded not wanting to speak, he was having hard time coming to terms with ths. Turnign to leave the room, Robb spoke again.

"Jon, if this works and you become King, you can't marry Ygritte, I can see you love her, but that will only cause rebellion you must do your duty as I did and marry to form an alliance with a House."

He just nodded again, leaving to say a final goodbye to Ygritte.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I hope everyone is still enjoying this. People may struggle with my adaption of things as a few people complained about Jons heritage and my story behind that. This is my story using George RR martins characters and world and ideas. I try to stay true to the characters but character arcs grow, their character changes a bit because of thing they experience in this timeline and not in the other.

Also I am starting to plan my next song and ice and fire story after this. I always Do Au as I like those.

These are my ideas, let me know if you like one of them and want to see one or have a better idea for a story for me to write.

Robert dies during the rebellion and Tywin Lannister takes the throne. I have a way of doing this but still making it realistic.

Stannis Baratehon's trap at Battle of Fair isle fails destroying the royal and most of the arbor fleet, meaning the Greyjoy rebellion succeeds for a while. Iron born raid unopposed by any large fleets along the coast and begin to look to conquer more land as back in the days of Harren the Black and the Red Kraken

The bastard of Bolton does not command the army to take back Winterfell, Bolton never had a bastard meaning his true son is alive. Theon accepts the idea of joining the nights watch


	4. Sansa I

**Sansa I**

The last thing she remembered before waking up where, well where ever here was, was Renly coughing and spluttering as an arm grabbed her and a bag being pulled over hers eyes, then she was half dragged half carried down to wear she could hear what sounded like waves, that was when she had tried to make a run for it, but her captives had been too strong for her.

Now as she slowly gained her bearings, she found herself lying on a bed in what felt and looked like a small cabin on a ship. She slowly sat up, putting her feet on the floor, she scanned the room looking for a way to escape but all she could see was a tiny window, too high for her to reach and a solid wooden door.

As she was inspecting the door for weakness or cracks to look through, she heard noises which sounded like footsteps on the wooden planks. She rushed back to sit on the small bed just as the handle twisted and a tall muscly man with a hook nose, bushy eyebrows and a triangular brown beard entered and he looked somewhat familiar but she just couldn't seem to place it until she saw the Sigil he wore.

"You're one of the Kettleblack Brothers, you're knights who serve the realm why have you taken me," she questioned, rather scared about what this man was going to do to her.

Instead of grabbing her or answering her question though he simply replied "Follow me."

Knowing she didn't have a choice she followed silently behind him, taking in everything she could, as was led through what she could defiantly tell was corridors on a ship, until they reached what she believed was the bow of the ship. The Kettleblack brother opened the door but wait while she entered before closing the door after her.

"Ah your awake, I'm sorry they had to be forceful but it was for your own protection. I had to save you so you didn't end up like you mother, I promised her I would protect her but i failed now I must protect you," said a short man whom was of slender build and leaning over a desk studying his a map with his back to her, so she couldn't see his face but she knew that voice. That voice whom had sat next to her at the Tourney of the Hand and whispered in her ear.

"You! There is a price on your head, Lord Baelish, you are no longer a friend of my family."

"But you have no family, your mother and father are dead betrayed by their king who did not protect them, your sister doesn't care for you , one of your brothers is missing, Robb left you in the capital not even waiting to see you get married and Rickon is too young to probably even remember you as you haven't seen him in 3 years. They don't love you but I do that why I took you from that harsh place," he angrily preached to her, "because I care for you as I loved your mother," as he finished speaking he walked over and too her disgust embraced her.

She tried to wiggle out of his embrace but he held on too tight.

"Don't worry dear, your safe now, we are heading you the Eyrie, I have married your aunt, see you still have family that loves!" he whispered to her before kissing her on the cheek and escorting her back to her room.

She couldn't believe Petyr thought he was saving her, she was taken away from people who were familiar to her and was being brought to an aunt she had never met, a cousin who was still breast fed and Petyr who her father had told him had started the war by blaming the attack on her brother Bran on Tyrion.

It had now been about a week since she was captured and they arrived at Baelish's tiny crumbling tower which was his lordship two days ago and now they were approaching the Eyrie. She could see it in the distance and it was spectacular but it scared her. Even though Petyr said he had saved her and she was free, the Kettleblack brothers had not left her unguarded at all. She had discovered that the Kettleblack brothers had been in the employment of Littlefinger all along as their father was one of his men-at-arms. He had been planning something like this for a while and that scared, she just hoped her brother or even Wilas would find her soon, but shew knew as soon as she got in the Eyrie the chances of them rescuing her were slimmer.

She had heard the legends of armies smashing themselves against the Bloody gate in the Age of Heroes, and how the only time it was taken, was when Ser Artys Arryn flew up to the Eyrie and slayed the Griffin King but there was no proof of that. She prayed to the old gods that she would be kept safe and Robb would find her. She wondered why her Aunt had helped in this but she knew from experience that Littlefinger could be manipulative; she only hoped that having been in King's landing all this time, she could be Manipulative as well.

**Author's Note**

**Hi everybody, thank you for all the reviews and encouragement. I hope this chapter is okay. Sansa is not my strongest character to right I feel but I needed it from her pov. **

**Are there any charters that you would like a POV written for, Maybe Edmure, Beric or Mace or any others let me know and I will see if I can make them work in the story.**


	5. Daenerys

**Daenerys's POV**

A change of plan had taken them not to Starfall but instead to Sandstone, where House Qorgyle resided, they stood loyal to the Martells and Lord Quentyn Qorgyle was good friends with Prince Oberyn as he had been fostered there as a boy. As much as Quentyn told her the Daynes were a loyal house to the Martells, she had become worried when he had told her that the current lord of the House was squire to the Lord hand.

Then News came that King Renly had died and they knew if she was revealed now she would be blamed, that was why they had decided to remain in Sandstone and not continue onwards to Starfall.

They had now been there for just over a month,4 weeks since news came of the King's death and they were biding their time while she got to know her new home and new family.

For the last few weeks, she had spent time out in the small town under guard, her dragons flying overhead, no one had been permitted to leave the town since her arrival except known and trusted people. Despite that more people were arriving and they were not just common peasants, Varys, Oberyn, Tyene and Obara, had been quietly spreading the word to potential allies, maybe even silencing ones that refused the offer. Most of them were small lords or their heirs, but a few larger houses had come as a well plus many knights hoping to win glory.

From inside Dorne, Ser Archibald Yronwood had already declared his Uncles house' allegiance to her and more followed suit, Lance Wyl, heir to House Wyl came with a guard of 30, Lord Tremond Gargalen himself came from Saltshore declaring his fealty to House Targaryen. Sylvia Santagar, heir to a landed knight in Dorne, was close friends with Adrianne Martell and had already confirmed their loyalty to her, House Uller had sworn fealty when she was in Hellholt and many more had arrived or were due to arrive.

Outside of Dorne, representatives of House Velaryon came including the Lord's Bastard son Aurane waters escorting his younger half-brother the 8 year old heir Monterys Velaryon. Various Lords, heirs and knights representing the houses of Cracklcaw Point and the House Celitgar had arrived and then left over those weeks and Lord Qorgyle had been careful not to let them near each other due to many years of animosity. The most interesting one for her had been Ser Bonifer Hasty, an aging knight whom led a company called the Holy Hundred, he had once been a promising tourney knight in his youth, where he had named her mother before she was married, the Queen of love and Beauty at one Tourney which he had won, apparently they had a young romance before she was betrothed to King Aerys, her brother and her own father.

She stood now on one of the towers of Sandstone that overlooked the small town, Dorne seemed such a desolate place, not as bad as wastelands where she had wandered but compared to the Dothraki sea , Braavos and Pentos where she had spent majority of her life.

"It's different isn't it," a voice said approaching from behind her.

Turning around she saw Ser Jorah standing there smiling, as tall as ever, with his right hand gripping his sword ready to protect her.

"Are you okay Khaleesi," Ser Jorah spoke again concerned as she had yet to answer. She looked away from him still thinking of Ser Bonifer Hasty.

"I could see it in his eyes when he came to pledge his sword to me, he still loves her, even after she died so many years ago, he still loves her and even though she may have never loved him back and they knew they could never be together."

"Impossible love is a powerful thing Khaleesi, people will give up everything just to be close to the one they love."

She understood what he meant by that, she had known for a while how Ser Jorah felt, but he was older than her and not worthy of match with her anyway. He was her closest adviser and valued friend but nothing more and he was going to have realise that.

"You bring news?" she questioned him, turning around to again stare at the landscape, she could see her dragons flying in the distance, they were about as big as bears now and had scared some of the populace but she had managed to control them for now but she was one person and there were 3 dragons, she needed more Targaryens or people with her blood but she was the last one that she knew of.

"Some whispers from sailors and merchants in Hellholt and Planky Town have been brought to the attention of the local lords and it is news you make be interested in!" Jorah explained to her, she could tell he was agitated that she was not looking at him by the sound of his voice.

"Go on!" she ordered.

"Ships flying the Targaryen flag have been spotted in Lys taking on supplies, people say there could be around 10,000 men on the ships and they are rumoured to be heading to Westeros!"


	6. Robb II

**Robb's POV**

"Don't bother, it won't do you any good Lord Stark," Ser Alliser Thorne spat at him mockingly as he walked into the man's solar, " You've come here to ask me to find Jon not guilty but it won't work you have no power in the Night's Watch."

He held his hands up in surrender, "Your right I have no power in the Night's Watch you are a neutral organisation, sworn to protect the realm by defending the wall and swearing no allegiances to a king or Lord."

"Good, now get out of my solar, I have business to attend to." Ser Alliser huffed gruffly, making him understand why Jon and most of sworn his brothers hated this man.

"But I do control my men, and if I see fit, they will happily march home to defend their lands leaving you to wildling army approaching!" he said sincerely turning to leave as if that was the final word on the subject.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Thorne's face go redder and started gritting his teeth, "You would forget your duty to save a bastard," Thorne spat back at him angrily.

"My duty is to the North and my lords, if I think it is better for them to go back and defend their home, so be it," he replied back smirking knowing he had him.

Thorne may be arrogant but he knew when he needed help.

"He killed the Halfhand, forsook his vows and you think I will let him stay in the Night's Watch, he deserves to die," Thorne blustered, growing angrier now.

"All on the Halfhand's orders Jon's says, it his word against yours, and most of the watch think you're an arse and Jon is hero although it is up to you and a few senior men who you have in your pocket to decide his fate, the watch won't follow you if you kill him but you're worried the watch will descend into anarchy if he is allowed to remain. So I will give you a third option release him of his vows, get rid of him from the Night's watch for disobeying his vows but reward him for saving the Night's Watch. Do this or the Night's Watch will find itself out numbered. I'll see you at the trial." He finished with a sly smile knowing that he had gotten what he wanted, marched out to his quarters.

* * *

"The Watch has judged and chosen!" announced Bowen Marsh, standing up at the head table, sat with him were Maester Aemon, Othell Yarwyck the first builder of the Knight's Watch, Ser Alliser Thorne, de facto leader of Castle Black until a new Lord Commander could be chosen, Cotter Pyke and Ser Denys Mallister were both arrived for the up and coming election also seated was Ser Kevan Lannister as an experienced man and newly chosen Master at Arms of Castle Black.

He was stood at the back of the room behind all the sworn brothers, praying to the old gods that Thorne had listened to him, otherwise he would be leading the North to another war with no real

Ser Alliser than "You are found guilty of forsaking your vows, lying with a women, fathering children and joining the wildlings force but the rest of the commanders believe your story," he sneered arrogantly, "You are not found guilty of killing the Halfhand and betraying the Night Watch's secrets but forsaking your vows cannot go unpunished, because of your heroic actions in saving Castle Black from the attack your penalty is not death, you are thrown from the Nights Watch in disgrace, banned from ever returning the Night's Watch land if you do the penalty is death, no matter whom you are."

At that there was an uproar, some cheering for Jon for not getting killed but other yelling for him being set free as they hadn't had a choice of joining the Night's watch as they were murderers and rapists but luckily his men were there to calm the storm, as they exited the room surrounding Jon, Robb looked at him with gratefulness in his eyes, "Thank you, you can do this Jon, you can bring 2 worlds together with 2 bloods, I became a leader because of blood and heredity you became a leader out of necessity."

"I hope the other Lords will see it that way, let's go talk to them," Jon told him sternly already talking to him like he was the leader.

"We will talk to the Lords tonight then tomorrow we leave," he agreed firmly, suddenly thinking what his father would be saying about Jon leaving the Night's Watch, would he be proud of Jon for supporting his brother and for both of them standing up for what they believe in or would he be disappointed in Jon for forsaking his vows and him for technically rising up in rebellion against the rest of Westeros.

* * *

Tomorrow morning some of the men would be leaving to go South and some would be staying but tonight all his lords and commanders stood in the hall ready to here his decision on their announcement for a king in the north.

As he and Jon entered the whole hall stood up with Great Jon booming, "All hail the King in the North."

"Everyone quiet down," he ordered firmly before walking to the centre of the room with Jon at his side, "A few days ago you declared me King in the North meaning that you wish to secede from the rest of Westeros with no true heir to the Throne this can be done, but should it be me."

"You have royal blood, the Starks were Kings in the North for Centuries before Torrhen bowed to Aegon I." replied Galbert Glover looking rather confused at he had said.

"Yes that is true, what if our allies in the Riverlands and even the Vale Want to join us, what gives me the right to say no to them or rule over them, only one family has ever successfully ruled over more than one kingdom for more than 2 generations, and that was the Targaryen!"

At that there was an out roar, he couldn't make out much what people were saying but then somehow just as he was wishing it, Grey Wind let out a loud bark and growl ensuring silence.

"You can't be serious to throw support to the only Targaryen left, Daenerys, no one knows where she and she is the spawn of the Mad King, they kidnaped your Aunt, they murdered your Grandfather and Uncle," howled Rickard Karstark, standing up angrily, "You mean to support a family that destroyed yours."

"What if they were already a part of my family, I don't intend to support Daenerys, she has not right to rule the North more than Aegon I had the right when he conquered it but they did it and they ruled the Seven Kingdoms. I wish to name someone King of the North and another kingdom that wishes to join us. Recent events with the death of my father have revealed to me and him what we had never known. My half-brother Jon Snow who was brought back by my father after his return from the war is in fact the Heir the Iron Throne via a marriage between Rhaegar and my Aunt Lyanna with Lyanna birthing my cousin in the Tower of Joy where 3 Kingsguard died protecting him as well as members of Houses in this very room. House Ryswell, House Dustin, House Cassel and House Glover all lost members at the Tower of Joy. The only 2 people who survived that day, was my father and Howland Reed who many of you know and trust and whom recently met me at Winterfell where he told me the truth. Jon Targaryen is the rightful King in The North, blood of wolf and dragon. All Hail King Jon I, the King in the North," he boomed loudly, bending a knee in front of Jon. Then everyone else instantly followed, he thought there would be more arguing but it seems they trusted him as their liege Lord.

"I will follow you," agreed Rickard and his last remaining son kneeling with him.

"You will have my strength," boomed Umber, bowing.

"All Hail Jon Targaryen, King In the North!" shouted the rest of the lords and nobles.

After much debating and planning after Jon had been declared King, he told the Lords the plan. A war was expected if not a certainty, but they also had to protect the North so splitting their forces would be necessary and gaining allies.

"Lord Umber, you and I will head to King's landing via Eastwatch-by-the-sea with a guard and Jon. Jon and I have both agreed to not reveal his true lineage until the time is right. I have sent word for Howland Reed to meet us In King's Landing as evidence. When in King's landing, I will talk to my uncle and Lord Umber talk to Lord Royce he was a friend of my father and you and I heard he wanted to join in on the war but Lysa refused. Apparently no word has left the Eyrie and I think the Vale is the most likely place for my sister to be, there or Essos."

Everyone nodded and he looked ta Jon whom had nothing to add, "Umber your forces, plus the Mormont and mountains clans and Karstarks will remain here to support the Nights Watch with Maege and Rickard in charge of them. Sam Tarly is currently working on getting Ser Kevan Lannister to be elected Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Ser Kevan agrees that the Letting wildlings into the gift for gold and promise to fight to defend the North against the greater threat which has been revealed. White Walkers are real and we don't know how to stop them. If the Wildling agree not to raid lands and fight for us, they will be allowed through to resettle the gift."

There were a few cries at that but they were quickly put down with looks from him and Jon, as well as growls from Ghost and Grey Wind.

"We will move our 2 new fleets down to the neck as well as all other forces where we will camp by my father-in-laws lands. I have already sent ravens to Flint Fingers, White Harbour and Barrowtown, and they are sending builders to repair Moat Catlin, we are going to make sure we have a mighty castle guarding the North. Lord Celtigar you will be in charge of the main force. The fleets leaders will be chosen by their respective lords. When the camp arrives I would like representative of our nobles houses to visit potential allies, Seagard, Gulltown, Runestone, Pinkmaiden, and many others and send extra force to Golden Tooth where Ser Rodrik Cassel is Castellan in my brother's name."

There were a few more discussions after that, breaking down technicalities and who would do what, he saw Jon leave before him obviously overwhelmed with it all or needing some space, he soon followed him off to his quarters. But as he was strolling up the stairs he heard voices coming from the door to his right, as it was just a jar he heard a fee words as she slowlying creeped past.

"Thank you Aemon for what you did for Ygritte and me before she left, but I too must go now," said a voice that he recognised as Jon's

"You broke the vows, but now you are free, not by wish but it seems the wish of the gods, I know what you intend to do. Take this, magic is returning, when you need proof open it, touch it and proof will be given," whispered a raspy voice, that he though could be Maester Aemon.

After that he heard footsteps go to the door and he quickly ran up the stairs to his quarters, in the morning they would have a long ride.

* * *

Authors note

Sorry this chapter took me so long, I have had a lot going on and I haven't felt very into the story much. Hope this is up to standard. Please read and reviews. Reviews make me want to write more.


	7. Tyrion I

**Tyrion I**

He couldn't believe that he was now having to head back to capital after finally escaping from that dreadful place. He couldn't even visit the brothels anymore as he was 'Lord of Casterly Rock' with a new young wife of Nine and ten, Giselle Hewett. She was sweet enough and good looking, being quite buxom but he felt sorry for her having to be married to a monster like him. They had had their wedding ceremony only 2 weeks ago and now were in a carriage on their way to the Great Council also accompanying them were Giselles to handmaidens, Falia her bastard sister that Bronn wanted a go at and Shae whom he still loved deeply. Bronn was also coming along to serve has his captain of his guard with his wife Jenye Westerling, whom was only a girl of seven and ten and already pregnant because of the Iron born raiders. Lord Raynald Westerling was also with them, as he had been chosen as the lord representing the Westerlands. He had to make sure he kept Bronn and Raynald apart as they did not get on and looked ready to kill each other half the time.

At the moment they were stopped on the Gold Road just past Deep Den, resting the horse before setting off.

"Mind if I join in here, my Lord, my wife is boring me to death." Bronn asked sarcastically poking his head through the curtain that was the door.

"Yes come on in, I could use your advice."

"Advise you say, I'm not so good at that we have discovered, killing, I can do that all day but advice not so much," Bronn replied back smiling.

"Well you're all I got, so you will have to do."

"Well, I'm glad to be at your service," replied Bronn cheerfully, sitting down and crossing his legs casually.

"Who should I support in the Great Council, you see a different point from me. All I can see is there is going to be another war and I must make sure the Westerlands is kept out of it as we are not in fighting shape and have many debts thanks to the terms of the surrender," Tyrion sighed, after wanting to inherit Casterly Rock and the Westerlands all his life he was now left with a lesser inheritance then he had expected.

"Well at the moment there are only 2 likely candidates for people to throw support behind, the Reach will back Mace Tyrell and his claim to the throne for being the most powerful lord and the fact that his daughter was married or Renly for about an hour. Although Lord Tarly knows that the Lord Tyrell is a buffoon and may be persuaded to support another candidate if he sees more potential for power or leadership with them."

"Yes that is true but the other candidates don't seem likely, Edric storm will be backed by most fo the Stormlords and possibly House Celtigar from the Crownlands. The other candidate at the moment is House Penrose, as they have Targaryen blood in their veins and probably Baratheon as well but I can't see them getting much support."

"Yes I agree with you on that but at the moment, I can't see who the Vale, North or Riverlands will support, or even Dorne. They may support the Penrose's because of Targaryen blood but they could put themselves forward for that matter, there are rumblings though that a Targaryen fleet has been seen near sailing toward Westeros from Volantis last seen in the Stepstones. People say is Daenerys Targaryen come to claim back her throne, Dorne would most defiantly support them."

For a moment after that there was silence until Giselle, out of the blue spoke up., "You should support Lord Tyrell, he is my father's liege Lord after all and it would strengthen our alliance."

"Yeah listen to your bitch," laughed Bronn until he shot him a look telling him to get out along with a shocked and offended look from Giselle which looked like she was about to slap Bronn and then him.

Bronn had just made things slightly less bearable in the carriage now and they still had a long way to go.

* * *

After another week on the road, they had finally made it to King's Landing and boy was the city bustling with people from all over the 7 kingdoms, camps from all regions here outside the city walls as everyone one who had been invited to the Great council brought at least 300 to 500 men, some more just to show power.

Some of the Gold Cloaks led him and a small party of his party through the city to the Red keep where their quarters would be. He saw banners from all the Houses attending the council apart from the Northern and Iron Island houses as they were still due to arrive. The Royces from the Vale were there but no Arryn, not that he was expecting or wanting to see Lysa Arryn again. He saw the Huntsman Sigil of House Tarly, the Rose of the Tyrells, the elaborate sigil of House Blackwood, an escutcheon sable charged with a dead weirwood proper, all within an orle of ravens sable.

As he neared the keep he saw the Baratheon Stag and the cross quills of House Penrose, flying next to the Crabs of House Celtigar, which eclipsed the Martell's spear pierced sun and House Dayne's shooting star and Sword.

They were just waiting for House Stark, House Umber, House Blacktyde and House Saltcliffe to arrive then the first Great council on over a century would begin and probably end in war and with the Westerlands no longer controlling 2 of the castles that defend their land, his father would be cursing him in his grave right now.

* * *

As he walked into the great hall, accompanied only by Podrick and Bronn as his wife and her handmaidens had gone to their chambers, he was greeted by the buffoon he had wanted to avoid Lord Mace Tyrell.

"Ah, Lord Tyrion, I am so glad you could make it, I was concerned for your safety, as I hear from my son Garlan, that Mountain clans from the Vale still inhabit the woods around the Westerlands and have alluded capture."

He almost snorted at that but managed to keep a straight face, of course the mountain clans were still there, he had asked them to remain, if the Tyrells got to take Westerland land he would make sure it was tough for them as Lannisters always pay their debts.

"I am sorry to hear that, if you son needs any help, my men will be happy to assit him, but I am sure he can manage his news land by himself," he grinned at Lord Mace.

"Of course he can," Lord Mace spluttered, "May I ask who you will be supporting in the council. In the past the Reach and the Westerlands stood against the Dragons together, we should reunite that great alliance and lead Westeros to a new age."

He smiled at that and looked up at the aging lord, having to stand slightly back so Lord Mace's belly wasn't directly in his face, "Yes we could do that, but I was always told to take note from my ancestors, and remember history correctly, when we joined forces, the Reach king took control of the joint army and I believe thousands of lives were lost and the Lannisters lost their kingship and the Kings of the Reach lost their lives, I remember my history, I suggest you do too," he finished, leaving Lord Mace Tyrell, shocked and lost for words, mumbling nonsense. As he walked away he heard Bronn titter behind him obviously rather amused.

Approaching the Iron throne, he stood at the bottom of the steps, looking up towards Lord Dondarrion the current de facto ruler of Kings Landing and Westeros.

"Ah Lord Dondarrion, a pleasure to see you, I do apologise for not being able to attend the late kings funeral but I was a bit busy cleaning up a mess in the inheritance I was left."

"Well I am glad you could be here to decide to fate of the round," replied Lord Beric Dondarrion satirically, before looing over him to welcome the next person to Kings Landing.

It was good that even thought he was now Lord of the Westerlands, people still treated him like and Imp, and he would use it, it was time to play the game again.

* * *

**Authors Note.**

**I am having writers block right now, I know where the story is heading but I am struggling getting there, so be patient with me**

**I want to do some of the Great council from a POV that I do not use much. Please vote who you would like to see it from.**

**Edmure Tully**

**Mace Tyrell**

**Beric Dondarrion**

**Yohn Royce**

**Jon umber**

**Lord Tarly**

**Or someone else that is attending the council or a person I use a lot like Robb or Oberyn.**

**Also who do you think will die next, ideas or guesses would be welcome.**

**If anyone is interested I could still use a beta reader.**


	8. Aegon I

**Aegon's POV**

Many thought he was dead, a babe murdered by the Mountain that rides, but instead Varys had found him, saved him and brought him to Jon Connington, who raised him like his son. Now he stood at the bow of the boat, standing proudly at the age of 20 looking out over the vast seas, seas he had never seen before as he had lived a sheltered life always being protected by Jon or Griff, as everyone knew him by that name, in case the usurper ever found them and realised Varys' trick.

The Plan had changed yet again, when he was younger and he first found out about Illyrio contracting the Golden Company when the time was right, it would have been them along with his uncle leading a pack of 50,000 d0thraki screamers, then it was his aunt leading them, they were due to meet up with her in Pentos with her 3 dragons, then a pact came to light between Ser William Darry and the Martells which Varys nor Illyrio had known anything about and now Deanerys was due to marry Quentyn Martell, rather than him as he had always been led to believe would happen.

"You know it is going to be much harder now, don't you, boy," the gruff voice of Griff sounded from behind him.

"I am still a Targaryen, my aunt will have no choice but to realise that I am the rightful heir!" he said defiantly.

"You are a boy, she and the rest of the world have believed dead for years now, you are both Targaryen, but the realm is only sure of one, marrying her would have solidified your claim," explained Jon, impatiently struggling to get through to him. " We must be careful, the last time an exiled house who claimed he was the rightful king came to a great council he was killed by the than Hand."

"Yes, but that was a Blackfrye and I come with an army of 10,000," he answered back proudly.

"So did the Blackfryes, a number of times in fact and all ended in defeat, as they didn't have enough support. We need support from other Houses, before we do any conquering."

"Yes that is right, my company might be strong but even we can't take on the Seven Kingdoms," agreed Captain- General Harry Strickland, strolling up behind them.

"I thought the Golden Company was always up for a challenge," he retorted back, coming to release what Jon Connington had told him, Harry Strickland is now a warrior like former commanders of the company were.

"Well, um, ah, you see." he blabbered before muttering something about having to head back to the bow, to oversee the fleets entrance into the stepstones, which was a well-known pirates den.

* * *

Lying in a hammock below deck, he could hear the waves crashing against the ship, and the men running about on board guiding it through the dangerous set of Islands, which was a pirates and smugglers den. None that worried him, not until he heard one scream of "Dragons", that could only mean one thing. His Aunt had found him!

On deck as he looked up into was early morning, he saw the almost eclipsed sun caused by a large black dragon flying overhead.

"What's happening," he asked a panicking deckhand.

"Five ships ahead, flying Targeryean and Martell banners," he screamed back, jumping below deck as the black dragon did another pass the ships, causing a few more of the company to panic, jumping into the water hoping that might save them if the dragon started breathing fire.

Turning around trying the gage the situation he saw Jon rushing towards him, " one of the lookouts has spotted 2 dragons sitting on that island over there," he said pointing towards a small sandy island, " A lady is standing between them, I think you should go say Hi to your Aunt!"

He stepped off the small row boat that he and his chosen companions had taken him to meet his Aunt, his greatest advisor and father figure, Jon Connington, his friend and sword teach, Ser Rolly Duckfield, Septa Lemore his spiritual tutor, his financer, Magister Illyrio and finally Captain General Harry Strickland.

Looking up at the 2 dragons that were defiantly big enough to ride by now although it seemed neither one had riders nor the black one flying above.

"I did not expect to see you Aunt, I thought you were still in Dorne," he stated, knowing full well what she was going to say, trying to stand strong but to be honest, he was scared, 10,000 men on wooded boats was no match for 3 nearly fully grown dragons even if his Aunt couldn't control them fully. "I am glad to see you have found me, I assume to confirm your support to me and helping our family to take back the Iron Throne

* * *

**Daenerys's POV**

She looked at the boy with blue hair and could see a whisp of silver underneath the dye, and then turning to see his companion, she felt betrayed but more enlighten about seeing Magister Illyrio with Aegon. This was why he had summoned her and Viserys to Pentos, why he had arranged a marriage between her and Khal Drogo, he needed a confirmed Targeryean to lead the way, she and her brother had never been intended for his plan it would seem. The man Ser Jorah had told her was Jon Connington a friend of her brothers Rhaegar and long beloved dead, he also knew of Harry Strickland through his work in the disputed lands when he was a sellsword.

"Who are you to call me Aunt, my kin is dead, I am the last of my kind you are but a pretender," he replied proudly although stuttering slightly as Viserion glared at him with his mouth wide open bearing his shiny black teeth of dagger.

"I am Aegon Targeyean VI, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. I was smuggled out of Kings Landing as a babe, Jon raised me as his son, training me in what means to be a king."

At that Ilyrio, stepped forward, "He has been trained in arms, as befits a knight to be, but that was not the end of his education. He reads and writes, he speaks several tongues, he has studied history and law and poetry. A septa has instructed him in the mysteries of the Faith since he was old enough to understand them. He has lived with fisherfolk, worked with his hands, swum in rivers and mended nets and learned to wash his own clothes at need. He can fish and cook and bind up a wound, he knows what it is like to be hungry, to be hunted, to be afraid. Your brother and you from your brother believe that kingship is his right. Aegon knows kingship is his duty, that a king must put his people first, and live and rule for them. He is also the rightful heir and you should follow him, he brings an army. Larger than you have."

"Aegon the conqueror barely had an army but he had 3 dragons, where are your dragon's?" she scoffed at him.

"Dragon's that you can't control or know how to ride," Jon replied back quickly, he obviously knew the books on dragons had long since disappeared or had they.

Sarella Sand, Oberyn's daughter had disguised herself as a Novice Maester and had worked in the citadel for years, discovering its secrets, she discovered where the scroll was kept. Blood and Fire, the long lost scroll, had been stolen and smuggled back to Hellholt, now she had a chance to prove her strength.

Calling Drogon back down, she nodded to Quentyn, who after much struggle and patience had managed to mount Viserion due to having dragon blood in his veins. Both of them jumped on their dragons back, on the makeshift saddles they had made, and soared through the air, she being the more experience one with dragons was able to control Drogon slightly better than Quentyn could Viserion.

As she landed back down, she saw a shocked, Aegon and Jon, a suddenly scared Illyrio and Harry Strickland and she wanted to laugh, but she held in the mirth, when Aegon spoke, "A dragon must have 3 heads, I must be the first,"

Or are you simply a pretender, she wondered remembering Quaithe's words beware the Mummers Dragon and the Griffin, she one or possibly both of those people standing in front of her.

"Dragon's do not burn, if you are, who you say you are, prove it. Rheagal needs a rider and fire cannot kill a Dragon so you should be fine."

Everyone waited with stunned silence as Aegon, tentatively approached Rheaghal. Inquisitivly Rheaglal bared his teeth and glared at Aegon with his golden beady eyes.

She knew what would happen, she had not doubt how this would play, she thought of one word and it happened almost exactly at the same time.

Dracerys!


	9. Beric I

**Beric's Dondarrion POV**

The first Great Council in over 100 years was starting, everyone was seated in what had once been the small council room but now a large circular table had been installed to seat all of the Great lords of Westeros, the small council and a lord from each kingdom. This was not lick the Great Council in 101 AC when it was held at Harrenhal where every lord great and small attended, that one had too many voices and too many candidates, where as this one had far less voices and far less candidates. It had been 3 days since all the lords had been in the capital, he had noticed many things during those days. Meetings between the Tyrells and the Penrose's, the Tyrells and Edric Baratheon meeting with Martells ,Velaryons, Celtigar and Dayne and the most interesting, Robb Stark having separate talks with Lord Royce, Lord Tully, Lord Blackwood even Lord Blacktyde and Lord Tarly. At the back of the room stood 1 guard per lord or heir at the table, originally there was to be only the lords but they had all protested that they need protection, but the only people who could speak were the council or candidates if they were called upon.

"Now we are all gathered to choose the best candidate and option for the good of the realm, not the good of you. We will go around the table each putting forward a candidate, debate can happen at any point but if I hammer the table, stop. I am still hand of the king," he said strongly, trying to sound as confident as he could but know it was going to be impossible to control these lords, especially Lord Tyrell, Lord Penrose and Oberyn Martell.

Immediately Mace started blabbering, "My daughter is Queen, she married Renly, her heir should be King."

"She's not even pregnant," shouted Lord Saltcliffe, "Not that she would have had much of a chance with Renly." The jest made Mace grow red with anger and caused many chuckles and laughs from the guards and few of the lords.

Beric noticed that not even Wilas or Lord Tarly spoke to defend Lord Tyrell.

After a few more arguments with no one really in support of Lord Mace, Lord Cortnay Penrose rose to claim the throne as his family had dragon blood in their veins, before anyone else had a chance to say anything about that claim, he decided to put forward the only real candidate.

"I nominate Edric Baratheon, who has royal and noble blood in his veins, he is Robert Baratheon's son and Renly's nephew. With the right guidance he could be a great king!"

The young boy of 15 looked shocked when he heard his name announced even though he had told Edric, it was his plan to do it earlier.

Prince Oberyn spoke next "Lord Penrose, I have more dragon blood in my veins than you do but I am not nominating myself or any of my kin. The amount of Targaryen blood in your veins is as thing as a piece of thread."

"Well then, Prince Oberyn you are not doing your duty by the realm, I care about the realm and want to do it justice, not leave it to some boy who only 2 years ago was a bastard for all consideration, he even signed that he would not try and claim the throne for himself."

"You care nothing about the realm other than what you can gain from it." retorted back Lord Blackwood, giving Lord Penrose a quick glare.

The argument and debates continued back and forth, the Tyrells declared they would support Edric Baratheon if he married Margaery, which didn't surprise many other people. Lord Rowan, Lord Tarly, Grand Maester Gorman Tyrell and Wilas Tyrell also followed their Lord in supporting for Lord Baratheon. He was surprised to see Edric Dayne who had been his own squire for many years not supporting his choice to support Edric Baratheon, instead choosing to remain silent along with the North and River Lords. Lord Saltcliffe and House Westerling were the only ones to support Lord Penrose.

When it seemed they were getting nowhere, Lord Velaryon spoke, "There is another candidate, someone with more kings blood in them than anyone one here at this table more than even Robert and Renly!"

"I assume you mean Daenerys Targaryen, Lord Bolton tells me dragons have been sighted in the Stepstones, along with a fleet carrying Targaryen flags," he asked, knowing that the Houses of Velaryon and Targaryen had been close over the years both descended from Valaryia.

"That could be called treason, Daenerys and her family were sent from these lands," announced Lord Beric.

Before Lord Velaryon had a chance to say something else or anyone else support his suggestion Robb Stark spoke.

"What about an alternative away of looking at things, the Targaryen's conquered the Seven Kingdoms with dragons but after the dragons left, their support fell, Blackfyre rebellions, Lords revolting and madness. The seven Kingdoms may be too large for anyone to rule."

"Are you proposing you would be King in the North," questioned Lord Tarly.

"No the Riverlands and maybe the Vale wish to join us and no not me, my ancestors were Kings in The North, but I don't have the right to rule over the Riverlands and the Vale. That should be reserved to someone who has both Targaryen blood and Stark blood." Robb paused as everyone looked at him confused before he continued, pointing over to his guard in the corner, "Jon Snow, is actually my cousin born via a secret marriage between Prince Rheagar Targaryen and my Aunt Lyanna Stark."

As he heard this, his mind raced through everything he knew of Rheagar, Lyanna and Jon. The timeline would make sense but didn't he kidnap Lyanna, was there any proof. He saw everyone's shocked, some angry faces.

This had just changed the game!

**Author's Note**

**Thank you all for your continued patience and interest in this story.**

**Please read and review and also check out my other A Song of Ice and Fire story Wolves of the Sea.**

**Here is the link **** s/11248700/1/Wolves-of-the-Sea**


	10. Robb III

**Robb's POV**

It had been a long couple of days in King's Landing for the Great Council and it was going to get longer now he had just dropped a huge card into the game, as soon as he had finished his declaration of King Jon II, many things happened at once, Lord Yoyce, Lord Edmure, Lord Blackwood, Lord Umber and slowly Lord Bolton all declared their support for Jon II.

Prince Oberyn shouted words like "lies" and "You beseech the name of Elia Martell," while Lord Tyrell looked intrigue probably willing to declare his support in exchange for marriage with his daughter.

The first reasonable, and clear response was from Lord Beric,"How can we be sure this is true, you have no witness's to prove this is true."

"That is where you are wrong Lord Hand, fetch Lord Howland Reed. He was the soul other survivor of the tower of joy other than my Father and Jon, his testimony can corroborate the story."

"Ha one of your own banner man," spat Lord Penrose, openly mocking him.

He saw Jon about to step forward to speak but Lord Beric slammed his fist on the table.

"We will take a recess to think over this new revelations before we do anything rash , return here in 4 hours. Lord Howland cans peak then regarding proof." Beric ordered, loudly enough for everyone else to hear and to stop talking. They slowly bustled out of their room to their quarters, whereas he had to talk to some people, Lord Mace would only support Jon if Jon married Margarey where as Wilas, his heir was a bit more reasonable, wiser and not as self-focused.

* * *

He found Ser Wilas with his last living Ser Garlan out in the gardens overlooking the sea, sitting on a rock.

"Lord Stark, I thought you would find me soon enough, where is your brother or should I say cousin now, I thought he would come as well." Wilas greeted cheerfully looking behind him as Ser Garlan stood up to let him sit by Wilas.

"He thought it best if he keeps a low profile until the council re-joins due to several angry lords with plenty of armed men."

"That is wise, I know why you seek me out, you wish for me to support your idea to split the Kingdoms in two, and you know my father will demand that Jon marries Margaery."

"Yes but you are not your father and hold your own vote on the council, you are still betrothed to my sister after all, and I promise you that I have my best men searching or her as I know you do,"

"My father will not be happy if we do not receive more," Wilas paused for a moment thinking, " but I am not my father, having the Northern Kingdom as an ally of the Reach would be a powerful alliance and my father won't be Lord for ever."

* * *

Hours later, they all returned back to the council room, and he saw his cousin now sitting in one of the seats with a large chest in front of him. Pulling the chair out next to him, he leaned over and whisper "Wilas is with us, his father will be if you agree to marry Margaery, the Reach will still be part of the southern kingdom"

He saw Jon about to say something quietly back to him but Lord Beric's booming voice cut him off, "Lord Stark, you revealed some interesting information to use before the recess and during the recess I was able to speak privately with Lord Howland Reed, his story matches up with what you say, he is here to tell the rest of the Lords."

After Lord Reed had finished retelling the tale of Jon's Birth, Prince Oberyn still seemed sceptical and snorted, " A story that is all, what proof, physical proof do you have, we already know there is a Targaryen out there and she has 3 adult dragons, why should we not support her instead of you."

At that on stood up and took the key next to him and unlocked the box that was in front of him.

"You ask why me and not my Aunt whom I believe is on her way here if the reports of a Targaryen fleet and dragons in the stepstones are true. She full Targaryen blood as much as there can be born from incest which has produced madness in kings and queens as we saw from the Mad king and even Joffery, I have North blood in my veins, the blood of honour and righteousness, and proof?" he opened the chest pulling out 2 items. "Here is your proof; this chest was passed onto me by my ancestor Maester Aemon Targaryen, here I have Dark sister" he pulled the ancient valaryian steel longsword out of it sheath, holding it up for everyone to see, " And you say Deanerys has dragons, but magic has awoken again, and here is the proof," Jon claimed as he watched in surprise as his cousin pulled a dragon egg out of the chest, and crack started to form as a tiny beak poked up through the shell, much to the shock and surprise of everyone.

"I declare support for Jon Targaryean and the North, " bellowed Lord Mace quickly, "My Daughter Margaery will make a great queen for you."

"I Would not be so hasty Lord Tyrell," cautioned Lord Velaryon, " a baby dragon is not amtch against 3 fully grown dragons, 2 with riders, Daenerys Targaryen is the rightful ruler the Crowlands and I support her,"

"As does the might of Dorne" smirked Prince Oberyn

"The Iron Islands also support Daenerys, we still remember what happened to Harren the Black at Harrenhal, 3 fully grown dragons is not a force I want to face or see again," replied Lord Blacktyde solemnly.

"Lord Baelor, Deanerys won't risk destroying the people she wishes to rule, it won't make ruling them any easier," he argued as he was hoping to secure the Iron islands fleets, smaller than they use to be but still formidable.

"I got to do what is best for my people as you do Lord Stark."

"If there is to be a war the Westerlands choose to stay neutral we are still recovering from the last war," piped Lord Tyrion

"Enough, are we really going to let this come to another war, can we seriously afford to do that, the Northern kingdoms want me as their ruler let, Daenerys have the Southern Kingdoms. Westeros is too large to be ruled by one Monarchy," shouted Jon over the ever growing commotion.

"I believe Jon is right, the Stormlands will support Daenerys for ruler of the Southern kingdoms, from Westerlands, Iron islands, Crownlands, Stormlands, Reach and Dorne, the marriage of Lady Margarery to King Jon will cement the peace and Alliance between the 2 kingdoms." Lord Beric said at the end of the table, "Say aye if you accept this decision."

Lord Baelor nodded, then Lord Penrose, Lord Yoyce followed suit, along with both Tyrells, Lord Rowan, Lord Tarly, Lord Velaryon, and Lord Bolton. It came to him next and just as he was about to say yes, Jon spoke.

"I cannot marry Margaery as I have already taken a wife, Lady Ygritte from beyond the Wall," proclaimed Jon.

At this he looked Jon in the eye, with horror and sadness, knowing why Jon had done it but hating that he had kept it a secret and chose to reveal it now of all places. Looking around he saw different kind of reactions, the anger on Lord Tyrells face, the understanding and regret on Ser Wilas's, smugness on Prince Oberyn's and for some reason a smile of Lord Bolton's.

"This changes nothing though, Westeros should still be split in 2." Jon continued but was interrupted

"No! The whole of Westeros will be mine, as I am the rightful ruler and hier" uttered a voice strongly from behind, standing by the door.

At the entrance to the chamber stood a beautiful young beautiful women with flowing silver blonde hair, flanked by an a tall Westerosi knight and spear wielding soldiers.

* * *

Things happened to quickly after that. Knowing 3 dragons and a fleet weren't far behind he and his men had fled the chamber along with other loyal lords fleeing the city, not wanting to be trapped in the city when 3 dragons descended on it .

Now at Harrenhal ravens were being sent out to prepare for war and secure the Northern Kingdom. He looked across at his cousin and wondered if this was all worth it, if the lives of his people were worth putting a crown on his cousins head, but then he remembered that his father had fought it worth rebelling when his father had been killed by the Mad King and had put a crown on Robert's head. He wasn't just doing this for Jon, he was doing this so his people could live under a fair and just ruler.

Jon's coronation would be in a a few days at Riverun, and then the War of Two Kingdoms would start. Jon's dragon seemed be growing quicker than Daenerys's had been reported to, it had only been 3 days since they had left King's Landing and already the snow and silver coloured dragon with blue eyes similar to Ghost was breathing fire and eating on it's own, perhaps it was as Jon had said magic was returning. Snowfyre was proof of all that.

**Author's Note**

**Sorry this Chapter has taken me so long, I have been rather busy, I hope you enjoy ti and please check out my other A song of Ice and Fire story Wolves of the Sea**


	11. Daenerys II

**Authors Note **

**Sorry it has taken so long for me to update, I have moved again down to Cornwall and starting a new job, so really busy. **

**This Chapter takes place immediately straight after Aegon chapter, then carries on through and after Robb's last chapter**

**Daenerys II**

She stood there watching as the mummer's dragon was burned alive, her so called nephew screamed as Rheagal let loose with fire, melting the flesh off his bones continuing even when there was no more cries coming from the body.

Instructing Rheagal stop, she told too of her sellswords to wrap the body up and take it too her ship, then turning to the false dragon's supporters she spoke body and loudly.

"As you can see he was no dragon just a false boy being fed lies by Magister Illyrio and Varys, But Illyrio I still have use of you, if you prove your loyalty to me I may still let you and the seneschal live. Jon, you were a friend of my brother and was falsely led to believe you were leading his son to the throne, kneel and declare your loyalty to me now and I would greatly welcome you by side. And to the Golden Company, you once tried to overthrow my ancestors but declare your loyalty to me and I will welcome you home with open arms so you can reclaim your families lands when your ancestors were banished and finally" she said powerfully turning now to the women whom she did not recognise but before she could continue Tyene Sand whom had come with them from Dorne interrupted her.

"Mother ,"Tyene cried out, when Septa Lemore pulled of her hood, " Father told me you were dead."

"I'm sorry Tyene, your father wanted me gone, chased me from Westeros, Varys found me and offered me a chance to to eventually return and I took it, I only wish it had not taken me this long."

* * *

After the sweet reunion of Tyene and her mother, herself, Jon Connignton, Ser Jorah, Daario and Illyrio sailed ahead of the fleet and were smuggled into King's Landing during the so-called Great Council that had failed to include her, but her allies were there, waiting, Prince Oberyn, the Velaryeons and the Royal Fleet, she had left Quentyn with her dragons and to command the newly acquired Golden Company, the one thing she made sure was brought with her was the body of Aegon. Varys had met them at an underground gate and had been shocked to learn of Aegon's death but quickly seemed to recover. She and her entourage followed him through the caverns and tunnels that had long been forgotten since the time of Maegor the Cruel, the Great council was still in succession and it had apparently revealed another Targaryen but she knew better it had to be another pretender, this Jon Targaryen was saying he was the son of Rheagar and Lyanna which sullied the name of her good sister Elia and Quentyns Aunt, another false dragon would face dragon flame.

Things had escalated quickly when she burst through the door of the council chambers and her guards had laid the body charred body of the fake Aegon at the feet on the Lords, and declared herself the "the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms" and showed them what happens to false dragons.

Jon's guards and loyal bannerman had instantly moved to defend their so-called king but then the warning bells starting clanging and the screams could be heard from outside, herfleet was entering Blackwater bay, with 3 dragons flying above. She had seen Jon look at his "cousin" and both nodded, and fled to through side door followed by around half the room

" Khaleesi, let them go if we fight now, half the city will be torn apart, you must protect the city, they know you have won this battle, but they still have many supporters here, secure King's Landing and you will have secured your rule for now." Jorah had advised her when she was about to send Daario and his Second Son's after them but she had headed his advice partly because she knew he was right but that was also when she had noticed the cracked egg shells and the creature that Jon had held in his hand and she couldn't quite believe it, was it possible that she was not the last of her kind, but the throne was hers, she had worked so hard for it, her ancestors had spilt so much blood to keep it as a whole kingdom she would not allow any one not even someone of her own blood and now here was finally in the throne room sitting on the Iron Throne, which her ancestor had built out of the melted sword of his enemies; Enemies which he had burned alive with dragonfire and now she had dragons again.

Also in throne room were all the lords, nobles and knights whom had not fled and were stepping forward to declare loyalty, hoping to get something in return. First the previous hand Lord Beric Dondarrion bent the knee.

"Lord Beric, I pardon you of all crimes against my house when you supported the usurper Robert Baratheon but I thank you for your steady hand in running the kingdom, your services are no longer required of you in the capital, you may return to your lands," he simply bowed and retreated to the back of the hall.

Next came forwards the young recently legitimised Edric Baratheon, " Your father did great crimes against my family and I want nothing more than to have you executed as your father did my Niece and Nephew but instead I strip you of your lands and titles and send you into exile in Essos as I was forced too," the young boy looked shocked at this and started to cry but was pulled from the room by Daario. Showing no remorse she continued, the blood of the usurper would get no sympathy from her.

Next she called forth Lord Connignton, whom was given Storms End and made Lord Paramount of the Stormlands praising him for his loyalty to her family, he was also named Master of Law. Next Prince Oberyn and the Sand Snakes came forward declaring for Dorne and her soon to be good-uncle was named Lord Hand. The remainder of the Kingsguard came forwards, those whom had not fled that is, as the Blackfish, the Frey, Ser Robar Royce and the women had all gone with what she was calling the second rebellion. Knelt before her was now Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Daemon Sand and Ser Balon Swann whom bent the knee and took their rightful place guarding her, at Jorah's advice she kept Selmy after he apologised for not coming to find her and keep his oath to protect her family.

Next came Lord Varys and Illyrio whom she thanked for helping her take back the throne and renamed Varys to her council as Master of Whispers. Lord Velaryeon was name Master of Ships and all the Crownland lord came and swore fealty. No Westerland Lords had stayed but neither she had been told did they flee with the North, they were staying neutral. Lord Blacktyde pledged the support of the Iron Islands.

The last of the great Lords to come forward was Lord Tyrell whom along with his bannerman, bent the knee and Lord Rowan was named to the Small council as Master of Coin and she could she Lord Mace's disappointment when he was no named, the interesting thing that she noted was that Lord Tyrell's eldest son and one of his other bannerman Lord Tarly were not there, despite the fact that they had been in the capital.

She named Ser Rolly Duckfield, Ser Bonifer Hasty, Obara Sand and her greatest advisor Ser Jorah Mormont to the Kingsguard and named Ser Jorah the Lord Commander.

After what seemed liked hours the court had ended and now the war would begin.


	12. Jon II

**Jon's POV**

"Are you saying Edmure that the Lord that fought for so recently when the Lannister attacked their homelands and the North came down to support their Riverland allies, are you saying they are supporting the Daenerys," He asked his Edmure incredulously, not believing that his Edmure's bannermen could be so disloyal.

"Darry would have sworn to Daenerys but with Lewys Piper now head of that House they are still loyal but a few of the Knightly houses sworn to them including Blanetree and Cox see something to gain if Daenerys wins. House Bracken and lords sworn to him have also declared for Daenerys, most likely hoping to gain lands from House Blackwood. House Ryger and Goldbrook have also declared for Daenerys, hoping to gain back their lands that were taken from them by King Robert but all other Riverland Lord have stayed loyal. I have already sent Marq Piper with a host of 3000 to subdue Goldbrook and Ryger before they can marshal their forces in side our lands. Lord Bracken has already fortified his lands ." Lord demure explained

They were now sat in Riverrun in what was now known as the war room looking over letters delivered by ravens of various major and minor houses declaring support for him, as it ahd been 2 days since his coronation

He looked over at his brother, no cousin, he was still having trouble getting used to that. Robb was still supporting him but he was angry at him for keeping the fact that he married Ygritte secret thus costing them the Reach's support. He understood where Robb was coming from but he also thought that maybe if Robb had fallen in love and created a child with someone before had to marry Roslin, he would have done the same to preserve her honour.

"My Lords, Ser Robar Royce has returned with news of his father and the Vale," one of the guards announced at the door to the war room as Robar entered in his shiny purple armour.

"My lords, I could not get past the Gate of Moon to the Eyrie, they seemed to have it locked down but sad news of Lysa Tully's passing has sneaked out apparently she threw herself from the moondoor."

At that a gasp let out across the room as well as shouts asking who was leading the Vale now before being silenced so Ser Robar could continue.

" Late Lysa's new husband whom nooneahs seen apart from Lord Nestor Royce now in comamander of the Gates of Moon is in command of the Eyrie. No one has been allowed up to see him or Robin Arryn much to my father's and his allies frustration. Half of the Vale has declared for you I have brought half their forces , 15000 here to support you while my father leads 13000 to take the rest of the Vale."

They watched as Robar placed pins on the Houses following his father Lord Royce.

House Royce of Runestone, House Waynwood of Ironoaks, House Belmore of Stongsong, House Redfort of Redfort, House Elsham of the Paps, House Tempelton of Ninestars, House Hunter of Longbow hall, and House Coldwater of Codlwater Burn.

As Robar finished, he looked over that map the only major players in the Vale that were not pinned were the Three Sisters which could cause vulnerability to White Harbour, House Grafteron of Gulltown and House Shett of Gull Tower, House Corbray of Heart's Home, House Lynderlnly of Snakewood, House Melchom of Old Anchor, House Waxley of Wickeneden and House Hersey of Newkeep.

"This causes a serious issue," he announced carefully looking over the map, "Firstly we had hoped to use Gulltown for our easterly fleet commanded by Ser Marlon Manderly but it will have to stay at White Harbour for now until Gulltown is ours unless we use it to subdue the Three sisters. Secondly our forces are not as large as we had hoped."

The North currently has 30,000 men in service but 8,000 of them were supporting the Wall, when the wildings were though, eh would send for 3000 of his men to march south. That meant currently 22,000 plus 28,000 Riverlands loyal to them and 15,000 Valeman. They also had the golden Tooth but not the houses sworn to it as they were still loyal to Lannisters but whereas Tyriuon ahd chosen to stay neutral along with Lannisport most of the other Houses had thrown support from Daenerys hoping to win back lands and money from the Northerner who had taken it from them in the last war. The only houses that had thrown support to them from the Westerlands was Castermere, which was headed by Lord Blackwood's second son but had little other than gold to give and The Crag but they only had about 100 men and were way too deep in the Westerlands. They were probably hoping to gain land and power back from other Westerland Houses if he won.

Daenerys currently had 3 navies with Redwyne, Royal Fleet and Iron Born fleet although smaller then what it once was. They currently had 70 Warships up at white Harbour, with more being built, 10 ships still guarding Bear Island and 30 Northern Ships at Seagard along with 26 Riverland Warships.

The only thing going for them was that they had suspected a war was coming so had called their banners whereas their opposing forces still had to gather and train their men. His advisors advocated a strong first attack which he agreed to but where to attack?

King's landing was out of the question, too strong and with three dragons there and his not fully grown it would be suicide, he suspected Daenerys would not burn a town or castle which she would have to rule over but a field or the outside of cities walls she would have no qualms against.

"We should attack the Westerlands, put fear into them so they will join us," boomed Great Jon.

"They are not the main enemy, we need to move closer to King's Landing, Maiden Pool or even Duskendale should be the answer," suggested Lord Blackwood.

The as he saw Robb just about to speak, 2 hooded figures walked into the room through the heavy oak doors.

"Or you could wait until all the cards have been revealed." Said the taller and broader of the hooded figures, pulling his hood off revealing Ser Garlan Tyrell closely followed by Lord Beric Dondarrion

"My brother Wilas sent me here, we both disagree with our Lord Father's choice, he is always doing what he thinks will be best for him and not the realm, and Lord Tarly and myself and most of our vassals are with you. House Florent have also made it known they are declaring for you but that is more to do with wanting power and still believe they should be Lords of the Reach. My brother is also talking to Lord Redwyne, he believes if we show our strength Redwyne will also join us," Garlan explained approaching Jon and kneeling at his feet declaring his fealty.

"And Lord Beric, it is surprise to see you here, I thought you and the other Storm lords were declaring for Daenerys?" he asked looking suspiciously at the former hand.

"That was before I saw the sight of the charred corpse of the boy that she dropped at her feet, there is some of her father's madness in her, where as you Your Grace have two parents whom were both honourable and worthy. Also she sent young Edric Baratheon into exile due to him possible being a spark for rebellion but my men in Essos have sent word to me that he is long overdue, I believe she had him killed or someone did for her without her knowledge. She also named Lord Connington as Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, and with the Dornish on her side, the other Marcher Lords are worried about their increasing power, they and I are with you!" Beric announced.

"Everyone leave the room, I need to think," he ordered but grabbed hold of Robb asking him to stay, he needed another wolf's council.

Once everyone had left he turned to his cousin whilst looking over the map of Westeros.

"You know what this means?" he questioned Robb.

"Yes we have the forces necessary to face them!" Robb replied grinning.

"Yes but also If I accept the marcher's Lords and Wilas's help, it means we will not be fighting for 2 separate Kingdoms but for me to rule the Iron Throne," he sighed, this was not what he had wanted but they needed the forces and Strategic positions they offered as well as the support of powerful houses in the Reach.

"Yes Jon it does but as soon as Daenerys refused the plan of separating into 2 kingdoms and she declared war it became inevitable that you or her would rule the Iron Throne, she would not accept anything less and if we won, you can hardly give up the land you conquered or it would make you look weak."

"Then what do we do Robb? You have more experience in commanding armies then I have."

"I may do but my Lords have more than me and you are to be a battle commander but a King with advisors, appoint a small council, choose a hand and swear in new kingsguard. Listen to what everyone has to say and decide the best course of action."

"You should be Hand of the King, and I have already decided Ghost will be one my Kingsguard. A protector fit for a Northern king," he laughed back at his cousin and friend.

"I fear for any assassin, who has to face Ghost, and no I cannot be your Hand, choose someone older or wiser, I can be on your small council but not I am not right for hand. Lord Royce, Lord Tarly or even Lord Blackwood or Uncle Edmure but appoint me will seem like a Northern choice rather than a wise choice."

He knew Robb was right, god he was going to hate being king.

* * *

Three days later he was standing at the walls of Riverrun watching many of his Lords and trusted friends ride out leading many of the his forces that were at Riverrun away too battle. He wondered how many of these people would get to return to their homes or see their loved ones again and all because of him.

They had decided on to attack on multiple fronts. Half of the Marcher Lords strength would attack Storm's End going through the Rainwood taking the Weeping Tower, Mistwood and Griffin's Roost on the way in hope to persuade more Stormlords to join King Jon while the rest would be split between Nightsong and Blackhaven , blockading the Boneway and Prince's pass, preventing the Dornish host from intervening, while Lord Tarly would also send some of his 8,000 forces while the rest join House Florent and Lord Garlan's forces from Crakehall in amassing at Highgarden under the disguise of gathering their troops their ready for marching but would actually seize it and install Wilas as Lord of Highgarden. In the meantime Ser Robar would lead the his 6,000 Vale cavalry to take Maidenpool and then onto Duskendale if afforded the opportunity. They had decided to only use cavalry due to operating so close to King's landing if Daenerys decided to unleash their dragons, they would have more manoeuvrability to avoid the dragonfire.

Lord Royce would blockade the Eyrie with a small force while leading the rest of his Force to take Heart's Home then Gulltown and their fleet at White harbour would attack the Three Sisters, to make sure the Vale did not have a staging ground for raiding the North. Finally Robb would lead most of the Riverlord and Northern cavalry totalling 8,000 down through the Westerlands Mountains strafing close to Hornvale and Deep Den but not attacking and heading down to Goldengrove. They had decided not to attack the Westerlands as it was a wounded animal currently, but by keeping the cavalry to the mountains and wooded area they could hide and avoid dragons more easily as the Dornish had done back at the time of Aegon the conqueror. The rest of their forces would reinforce their castles along their borders, and strengthen their defences. He had already ordered all castles to build ballista's and have them manned at all time in case of dragon attack. He had sent reinforcements to Golden Tooth, Harrenhal, Darry and Raventree Hall. He had also tasked Lord Blackwood and Lord Piper to take Stone Hedge and force Lord Bracken to yield.

It was a lot of pieces juggling and if anyone went wrong there could be drastic consequences but surprise was their best defence. As the last of the flags disappeared off in the distance he noticed a group of around 10 horses coming towards Riverrun holding the Stark sigil and he knew who it was. He had sent for her during their time in King's Landing and was glad she had finally arrived, Queen Ygritte of the Frostfangs! A Queen some of his new Small council had not been too happy about to hear was joining him at Riverrun, to be fair if her had had it his way he would not be here and be out on the battlefield, but thanks to his new advisors he had been told to stay in Riverrun, if they lost him they would lose the war. His small council now consisted of Lord Yohn Royce as his Hand, Lord Blackwood as Master of Laws, Lord Bolton as Master of Whispers, Lord Edmure as Master of Ships and Lord Galbert Glover as Master of Coin. He had decided to not name Wilas, Garlan or Lord Tarly to his council in case spies heard the information. He had decided to wait until he sees who distinguishes themselves in battle to be named to his Kingsguards.


	13. Kevan I

**Kevan's POV**

He had never wanted power, he had always been content to live in his brothers shadow, being the advisor and never the leader but things changed and now he was the 998th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, the first in record to ever be elected having spent less than a year with the Night's Watch, but due to his leadership experience in the Lannister Army and overseeing Casterly Rock in his late brother absence he had been the best choice to settle the tie between Ser Denys Mallister and Cotter Pyke before more Watchman voted for the idiot Janos Slynt.

The main problem now was convincing the Night Watch that the Wildlings were not the enemy, he had spoken to the late Lord Eddard Stark on his ride up here and then to Robb when he was at the wall, they had all heard about the Battle at the Fist of the First men, or the Massacre as some of the survivors called it. The Wildings would only add to the army of the dead if they were made to stay beyond the wall, and he being a man who had fought against impossible odds before, wanted as many people fighting on his side as he could and so came the difficult the decision and the rest of the Night's Watch had reluctantly accepted it and it helped that 200 of the men were Westerland men from the War of the Two Kings were around to watch his back but now as the wildings began freely walking through the gate handing over their riches and treasure possessions to support the Night Watch, he prayed he had made the right decision.

Next to him, on either side stood Bowen Marsh, the Lord Steward of Night's Watch and Ser Lyle Crakehall, the new Master at Arms of Castle Black and behind him stood Mancer Rayder and Tormund Giantsbane, whom had managed to convince the Wildlings to come south. Cotter Pyke was currently sailing from Eastwatch-by-the-sea to Hardhome to bring more Wildlings south.

"I hope you are happy, Lord Commander," sneered Ser Alliser Thorne, "You are the first Lord Commander to willingly let out enemy south, you will go down in history books."

Turning he looking at the knight, knowing he held hatred for him because Ser Alliser had defended King's Landing as his brother Tywin sacked the city.

"Ser Alliser, you obviously know nothing of history and shouldn't you be gone by now, I commanded you to take 50 brother and resettle Greyguard," he questioned firmly, not wanting his leadership to be tested already.

"We are just leaving Lord Commander, I will be in exile soon," Throne spat back before turning to go get his horse.

That was one thing he had been trying to do, strengthen the wall, with news that a new war was brewing down south and soon more than half the remaining Northern host would be marching South commanded by Lord Karstark, luckily King Jon and Lord Robb had made the decision to leave the entire strength of the Northern Mountain clans, some 3,000 men, whom were most accustomed to fighting in the woods, mountains and the cold and whom had similar traditions and ways to the Wildlings.

He had named Black Jack, an expericne ranger a as First Ranger, he was one the most trustworthy of the experienced men left and had spent many months out in the wilderness. Othwell Yarwyck had been kept as First Builder and he and named his own son Ser Lancel Lannister as the new recruiter, partly to keep him safe and partly because he knew his son would not last long in the Northern cold and in a place full of thieves, murderers and rapists.

* * *

Later in the evening, the dining hall, filled with all the brothers of Castle Black plus a few chosen wildlings and Northern men whom had been invited he announced his plans.

" I know many of you think I have destroyed the Night's Watch by allowing the wildlings to come south but I say this, the only difference between us and the wildlings is that they were on the wrong side of the Wall when it was built. Many of you heard or witnessed first-hand what happened at the first of the first men, I ask you, would you rather have left the Wildlings to fight the Others on their own, only to have them reanimated and strengthen the impossible tide already against us. This wall has stood for thousands of years and I wish for it to stand for a thousand more." He finished, while the men cheered.

"To do this we need more strength, the wildlings will settle on the gift and a few of the abandoned castles along the wall, in return they will support us and help us defend the wall form the North as long as they remain free. Some wildings have even taken vows like Jax , Horse,Satin and Arron. Now how hear what I have decided," he spoke loudly to be heard above the gentle murmuring.

"Oakenshield has been given to Tormund has his seat to defend and garrison, Deeplake will be given to Mance Rayder as his seat, to garrison and command. Queensgate will be commanded by Antario Jast and 60 brothers will be sent their plus 20 wildlings."

And the naming of new castle commanders went on and on, Westwatch by the Bride was to eb commanded by former wandering crow Yoren and re-garrisoned with wildlings. Iron Emmet re-garrisoned with spearwives under the command of Iron Emmet with Grenn as his second in command, Jon had told him to trust Grenn and Ed as true brothers. Greenguard, re-garrisoned by wildlings under the command of Devyn Sealskinner, Stonedoor, re-garrisoned, under the command of Soren Shieldbreaker. And on and on he spoke some castles commanded by wildings some commanded by the Night's Watch but eventually all were re-garrisoned. Quenten Banefort and Gawen Westerling were each given a command and The Torches was given over to the Thenns, commanded by Sigorn the new Magnar of Thenn.

Next the rest of the Willings were to settle on the gift and were given abandoned holdfasts and villages to resettle, build and farm. The Hornfoots were given Queenscrown, while Nightrunners were to be settled far away from them as they had warred for centuries, they had been given an abandoned holdfast on the eastern shore called Woodstrong, while the Men of the Frozen shore had chosen to settle to the western shore past the in the mountains near the shore where they could carry on their traditions of fishing, breeding reindeer and they had brought many direwolves and polar bears from beyond the wall with them, which the men of the Night's watch were only to happy to see them settle far away from the wall. The only clan whom had not travelled south were the Ice River clans whom were rumoured to feast on the flesh of men.

With most of the castles re-garrisoned and their strength was slowly returning, a recent help was that one Eyed Donal Noye, whom ahd been their former blacksmith before being killed by Mag the mighty in the Battle fo Castle Black had been repalced, a young man called Gendry and bastard of Robert Baratheon whom had chosen to come to the wall and had arrived with Yoren and had already been trained in the art of blacksmithing. He had also sent Samwell Tarly south to Oldtown to train as a Maester as Aemon was not long for this world.

* * *

The next morning he was in his solar, replying to ravens from Shadow's tower and Eastwatch-by-the-sea, as well as Winterfell and Riverrun when Lord Karstark entered without even knocking. Their had been tension between Lord Karstrak and him ever since Robb left the wall, mostly because his nephew killed Karstark's sons and he was glad Karstark was leaving, not because he hated him, he respected the man but now he could worry about one less person stabbing him in the back.

"Lord Kartstark, a pleasure to see you on this morning, thanks for knocking," he smiled doing his best to be polite

"Enough small talk Lannister, you know I don't like you so I will be quick about it I just came to tell you I am off with my host of 5,000. The Mountain clan forces are staying under the command of Donnel Flint, Lord Hugo Wull and Lord Brandon Norrey," Rickard replied gruffly before leaving and slamming the door shut.

What a pleasant man, he thought.

* * *

**Author's Note.**

**I hope everyone had a good Christmas. Are people still interested in my story as my last chapter received 0 reviews, reviews encourage me to write and I take all criticism and ideas possible for my story. I have even changed my plan for my story on some occasions because what someone has suggested is better.**

**Please R&amp;R**


	14. Daenerys III

**Author's Note.**

Thank you to everyone who is still reading my story and reviewed it and I am now going to start replying in my chapters to all reviews

**Gues****t: Yo, this is one of the better written story. I hope you keep at it. The idea of another dragon at the wall with northern and southern kingdoms look badass.- **glad you are enjoying the story, please continue.

**nnatas1****: I rarely review due to the fact I'm lazy! I hope you continue on with this story and hopefully complete it soon.-** I will do my best to complete it soon but unfortunately I am rather busy with work and also I know how I want to end the story but just not how to get there, So writing and planning as I go

**ATP: ****More plausible than original - G.R.M made Renly idiot and Stannis poor commander to let Lannister win and than destroy them with Deux ex Tyrion/Varys**** \- **Thank you for your kind comments but I must say I am no G.R.R.M. his story is superior to mine but what you say means a lot.

**gsaint413**

**0 Reviews! WHAT! This story is awesome! Thank you so much! So basically Jon is uniting the North the South and with his marriage to Ygritte also the Wildlings...Interesting. You would think that some of the wildlings would go south with her! Keep up the story ! – **I do have plans to send some wildings with her but also they want to be free and I think just because she is queen, they may see that more as a betrayal of their customs then wanting to follow her. Thank you, I hope you enjoy reading it.

**nka1999**

**Im still interested. But i think if you did a re-write of this story you would get alot more readers. Sone things are just unrealistic. Ygritte being jon's queen is one example. You should keep the rlj also jon having his own dragon is something i havent seen before( jon being the one to hatch dragons iso dany would be interesting as well). And if you decide to do a rewrite then you should focus more on jon aswell. - **I would be interested to know why Ygritte being Jon's queen is unrealistic, if remember in the previous chapter, it was revealed that Ygritte was pregnant with Jon's child and Jon loves her, I think since Jon was brought up very similar to Robb in way of honour and the fact that jon was treated as a bastard all his life he would not want to have his child born as a bastard and out of honour and love marries Ygritte. Also Jon was the one to hatch his dragon and Daenerys still hatched her 3. I have kept R+L= J storyline and I would rewrite it if I had the time but, I am happy with the way the storyline is going, if I did rewrite it I would defiantly change my writing style and correct spelling mistakes, as if you read my first chapters and even some of my later ones I laugh at how I wrote things. I do focus on Jon as much as I can but Jon is not everywhere eat once and I need to show what else is happening in the seven kingdoms, as it is not a story about Jon but a story about the seven kingdoms/ Please continue reading and I value more feedback

Now to the story, please all enjoy and R&amp;R

**Deanery's POV**

"Ravens from Deep Den report a large cavalry force heading south, but keeping to the forests and mountains and splitting into smaller groups where necessary," reported Varys.

They were at their daily council meeting and hearing the news that added to her already bitter morning.

"And where are our forces," she demanded from her Master of whisper and Lord Hand already knowing the answer.

"My queen, it takes time to marshal forces, unfortunately this all happened quicker than expected for us, whereas for the North their forces never stopped being marshalled from the Greyjoy rebellion to the wall then down south as they suspected they would need the forces, same with the Riverlands they knew they would be declaring for Jon. The Reach's forces are currently gathering at Highgarden and will make their way up to Bitterbridge then onto the Riverlands when ready." Vary explained carefully.

"And what about the Dornish forces, Oberyn, where are my most loyal supporters, my betrothed countrymen," she tested through gritted teeth, getting frustrated.

"They are currently in the advancing up the Boneway and Prince's Pass but with the recent news from the Stormlands that Lord Connington brought to the council we could have a problem. Our forces will outnumber the opposing force, with their defensive position and the narrow passage it will take time," explained her new hand Oberyn smiling, "don't worry they will face the poison of the viper soon enough."

"I have ordered my cousin to gather the rest of the Stormlands forces at Griffins roost and meet their forces, the loss of the Marcher lords men is a massive blow though as they are our most experienced fighters and famed archers," interjected Lord Jon Connington and her Master of Laws

"My Queen, may I suggest you use your current advantage, show your strength, do what Aegon did, take your dragons and burn. Burn Winterfell, burn Riverrun, burn Seagard, burn Nightsong, burn Runestone, burn White Harbour, burn all who dare oppose us," interjected Lord Velaryon

No one spoke for a moment while she considered this, she had already considered this but Ser Jorah, Varys and Lord Connignton had advised against it.

How was she supposed to rule people whom she had burn but before she could answer, Oberyn to her surprise answered back against Velayon.

"Are your forgetting your history, Lord Velaryon, Aegon never burned a town or castle filled with innocents, Harrenhal was an army, and the field of fire was an army and the burning at Gulltown was an army, even when Aegon burned Sunspear, Hellholt and Skyreach all innocents had been evacuated. Remember Dorne defended against dragons for decades due to it sparseness and the fact that we know the land better then you did. The North is larger and more inhsotpiabel during winter then Dorne is, some might say that the North could have done what we did if Toorhen Stark had not taken his army below the Neck and dragons do not survive well in the cold. If you take the dragons and burn the North, they will never submit and whiel your are burning the north , their forces which are down south and currently outnumber us will make sure when you return, you won't rule anymore," he finished and then leant back in his chair and put his feet up on the table, relaxing.

"Then what would you have me do, you are my advisors! Advise me!" she demanded, getting frustrated.

"Use the Golden army, reinforce the crownlands, order the Tyrells to send half their force to take Princes Pass from the North and then the Boneway, send Prince Quentyn with Viserion to take command of the Stormland forces, show the Marcher Lords army what a dragon can do, use the Royal fleet to reinforce Gulltown with 2,000 men form the golden company, some of the Vale lord have declared for you but most have supported Jon, help them take the Vale and then we can use the Three sisters as a stepping stone to the North, send Ravens to Iron islands and order them to attack Seagard making the Riverlands defend on all fronts." Lord Varys spoke, "We must act quickly before Jon gains more support and his dragon grows."

She nodded, taking his advise and was about just about to order Daario to lead his sellsowrd company plus 1,000 Golden army to Duskendale and Crownland forces from Cracklaw point to reinforce loyal forces at Maidenpool, Ser Daemon Sand entered the room.

"Forgive my interruption, your grace" he spoke "Urgent news ,Maidenpool has been taken from House Mooten who had declared for us, also House Goldbrook and House Ryger whom also declared for us have surrendered to overwhelming forces but Lord Bracken askes for reinforcements he is holding his lands but needs more men."

Standing up, she spoke loudly and clearly, " Ser Jorah, order all available crownland forces to gather ta Duskendale, we will retake Maidenpool, two thirds of the Royal fleet will head to Gulltown while a third will head to the Bay of Crabs and attack Maidenpool from the sea, when all forces are gathered at Duskendale, I will join you with my remaining 2 dragons and we will show the rebels what dragonflame does. Daario will take his company and ride to help Lord Bracken, that is all the men I can currently spare. This council is dismissed." She needed to rest, ruling was tiring and infuriating.


	15. The Commanders POV I

Author's Note

Sorry it has taken so long to update, and thank you everyone who is continuing reading my story.

I do have a plan on how this story will end and how to get there but it is just fleshing it out which is taking time and keeping it consistence, working out what character I have already killed. If anyone is willing to be a beta reader I would appreciate it.

Thank you to **Publicola ** for reviewing my last chapter, please everyone if you can take a minute to review it would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Robar Royce POV**

Maidenpool had fallen but he didn't plan to hold it for long, he knew the news would soon reach Kings landing and his scouts had already reported forces gathering at Duskendale which was his next target, he knew he couldn't take on the force full on or hold Maidenpool not with dragons so close.

He had only lost a couple of hundred men and horse in the battle as he had most of his forces split up into smaller groups in case of dragon attacks which also proved to be advantage as the Lord William Motten had thought a much smaller host was attacking and had chosen to meet it in open battle rather than stay behind in their safety of the city walls.

He had commanded the vanguard which smashed the small hastily assembled host while Ser Creighton Redfort had taken the rest of the force and surrounded the wall and smashed the gate down effortlessly taking the town from the remaining guards but now his forces were getting ready to leave.

When he was a young boy he had fought of war as game, only till recently had that changed, he had always been fascinated by Aegon's conquest and Dance of Dragons during his lessons with the Maesters and he had learnt from it, he had always wondered if the Vale had followed Dorne's suit and hid in the numerous mountains and allied with the mountain clans they could have survived subjugation but they would never know but he prayed that the Vale had learned from their mistakes and as his father always said of their house, "We Remember!"

Now standing by the main gate into Maidenpool directing his men to set the town walls up just right for his plan and with some of fellow Knights from the Vale Lordly houses like him, keen to prove themselves, Ser Creighton Redfort, Ser Donnel Waynwood, and Ser Harlyn Hunter discussed the upcoming days.

"Harlyn, you need to lead 1,000 of the Calvary to Harrenhal, make sure you are spotted by scouts ride as a rabble and not in formal lines making it difficult for scouts to count your numbers, I want them to think you are our full force," Robar explained, "Meanwhile our remaining men here are charring the bodies of the dead soldiers and dressing them up on the wall to make our forces look like we are remaining the city, most of the town folks fled when we attacked but some remain here, Donnel you will remain here with a small force of 500 to keep them distracted and you will slip away when possible, by horses, under the sewers and on the ships to the saltpans, our forces are already laying caltrops and use most of the small ships left here as fire ships to brn to stop the fleet coming too close to the town, man the ballista's in case the dragons come down but please don't stay too long," Ser Robar waited for Donnel to nod, so he understood. He knew he was giving him a tought task nearly suicidal but someone had to do it, "Creighton , you and I will start sending small forces out of 300 at a time into the cavernous hills, pine barrens and ancient ruins as cover and hidng places, we will use free riders to communicate between positions, Donnel as soon as opposing forces are sighted send 5 freeriders out to find us in wilderness, we will then descend behind the opposing force half will sack Duskendale while the rest will lay upon the supply train and rear forces before scattering and regrouping at Harrenhal," This he was hoping would prevent Daenerys from unleashing her dragons on a majority of his forces.

They had to move quickly or risk their plan being discovered by Daenerys's outriders .

* * *

**Willas Tyrell POV**

He stood on the inner of the tiered walls of Highgarden looking out as the host gathered beneath them, the Florents had arrived yesterday, publically re-pledging their allegiance to his father, but unfortunately for his father he knew something he didn't, Daenerys's was bad news for Westeros and he would make sure his father did not drag their family with her to ruin and unfortunately that meant crossing him. His brother Garlan was due to arrive today from Crakehall while Lord Tarly had arrived this morning which meant the time would soon be upon them to act and betray his father!

Leaving the wall and the cold air, he hobbled down the stairs to find Lord Tarly and maybe approach Lord Redwyne with the proposition if it was deemed worth the risk.

"You know if this fails, the Tyrells would be destroyed since your father will have no choice to kill both of you or risk the wrath of Daenerys," Lord Tarly mused, considering the irony that the Tyrell male line could be wiped out by the very action that they hoped would stop their father dragging it to destruction. They were currently in Willas's solar, Willas was at the head of the small table with Tarly and Florent either side and Garlan stood by door in case anyone came in.

"We know but we have followed our father blindly longer enough, even Grandmother admits he is an oath of a fool," Garlan acknowledged, smiling, his father had always thought of himself as a great man but Garlan could see through his fathers lies, he had been taught by smarter men than his father. Both he and Willas loved their father but they would not allow their house to come into ruin, nor would they become kinslayers, they would confine him to Highgarden and let Wilas rise to Lord of Highgarden.

"It is almost time, the household guards I trust under the command of Captain Ignor Vrywel, are in position, Lord Tarly I believe your men are in position to seal the gate to stop anyone entering until we have finished, Lord Florent, your men must make sure no riders or ravens get away from the camp to warn King's Landing, kill if you have to but capture where possible," Willas ordered , looking directly at Lord Florent daring him to question him.

"Lord Florent you and Dickon Tarly will also take a group of skilled men, among them some of my distant relations Ser Theodore Tyrell and Ser Luthor Tyrell to secure the rest of the lords who are not with my father at the time and bring them to the hall." Willas instructed firmly, still praying this went according to plan. "If this fails, you all know what it means," and with that he used his walking stick to help himself up, slowly followed by Garlan, Lord Florent and Lord Tarly, where they exited the door and were flanked by men-at-arms and knights many of them his distant relations and cousins, they had joined him in this gambled, as he knew they would do anything that could raise their position in the family.

* * *

**Quentyn's POV**

It had not taken him long to arrive Griffin's Roost where Lord Connington's cousin had been gathering the remaining Stormland forces to invade the Marcher Lord's lands, the men whom were camped below on the Griffin's throats which held up to the Roost had panicked, raising alarms when they saw a giant cream dragon swooping down landing just to the edge of the assembled army until they realised whom it was. There were meant to be around 18,000 men gather here mostly infantry with about 500 cavalry where the Marcher Lords were predicted to have about 10,000 but some of them may have been kept to defined the Bone way and Prince's Pass so they outnumbered the opposing force but his family and countrymen and fought the Marcher Lords for centuries since before Aegon's conquest and they were famed for their archer's accuracy and skilled swordsman but not even that could stand up to a dragon's flame.

As he dismounted Viserion he looked south to Cape Wrath, seeing the stormy waters of Shipbreakers bay's, the red cliffs that held Griffin's Roost high above the mainland stood strong against the waves crashing against land sending see spray over the tents, that was when he saw new Lord Ronald Connington , as recently Griffin's Roost had been raised to a lordship again, just as it had been before Robert's Rebellion, riding up to meet him.

"Prince Quentyn, you honour us with your presence, I must say I never thought I would see a living dragon they are magnificent," Lord Ronald spoke staring, almost stunned not realising he was riding a bit to close to the beast, causing Viserion let out a roar louder than 100 lions, making Lord Ronald and his party's horse's to stand up on to legs in fear before backing up.

"I am not here to honour you, Lord Ronald, I am here to take command and put an end to Marcher lord's little rebellion, have all the other lords assembled here?" He questioned, standing strong now with a dragon behind him, a completely different contrast when he had sailed to find Daenerys the young man he had been then doubting his mission and himself.

Lord Ronald's face formed a grimace and got of his horse to approach him at the same level, "Well about that your grace, it seems the Marcher Lord's declaration for the usurper Jon has inspired a few more, House Caferton of Fawnton, House Morrigen of Crow's Nest, and House Grandison of Grandview have all joined forces with the Marcher Lords and they have already taken the Weeping Town and currently are stationed at the captured Mistwood, seat of House Mertyn. Lord Estermont says he will join his forces to ours when we march on Mistwood and Lord Tarth says the bay is currently to treacherous to cross but all the remaining loyal houses currently have gathered here, our freeriders reports their forces now consist of 12,000, not including the some 2,00o we belive do be guarding Nightsong and Blackhaven where our forces stand about 14,000. But if we get caught in the Rainwood, they may have the advantage" Lord Ronnel explained nervously not wanting to face the wrath of a dragon.

"We will not face them in the Rainwood, we will burn the Rainwood!", he declared boldly, " We march at in 2 hours," and with that he left Lord Ronnel standing there shaking, while he jumped back on Viserion and flew off to scout the area from above.

* * *

**Robb's POV**

They had been riding for 4 days now, camping at night, and kept moving during the day in case of dragon attack, he and his commanders and split his 8,0000 cavalry made up of Riverlands and northern forces into 5 forces, all different sizes and riding and camping apart but close enough if they needed help. But now as they reached the Rose road the it was time for the plan to change, it was early morning and with winter on its way it was still only starting to get light. Greywind prowled next to him as they walked to the main tent where the rest of the nobles waited for him. He wished Jon was by his side, they had yet to go into battle together but now Jon was King and he was one of his loyal commanders now, how things had changed.

As he walked thought the tent he felt the cold move away from him as he neared the many candles that lit the command tent, at the entrance waited Lucas Blackwood, as strong and tall as his father, along Ser Rodrick Forrester, known as the Knight of the Wolfswood, since he killed 10 wildling raiders on his own, just behind him stood the young Lord Cerwyn , closer to the table stood Lady Maege Mormont in her patched chainmail along with her daughter short and muscular Alysane Mormont, called the Young She-Bear. He wished Dacey Mormont was here as he knew her better than her younger sister and he had relied on her skill in battle a lot but she was with her new husband Lord Patrek Mallister guarding Seagard. Next was the newest member of Robb's personal guard the young Rodger Rysewell, who some people were calling the White Stallion, due to having being born with pure white hair, basically unheard of in the north, he was busy talking to the heir of House Moss, Carrel Moss and Brandon Tallhart. Cregan Stark the eldest son of Lord Rickard's brother, known as Darksun sulked at the back next to Robb's sworn shield Ser Jamie Lannister. Many more nobles were in the, some who names he could not remember only their sigil. Ser Olyvar Frey, newly knighted from being his squire had earned the nickname Ser Olyvar the loyal as he had not left Robb's side since riding from Riverrun nor in the few skirmish's they faced on the way. Lord Edmure stood at one head of the table flanked by Harrion Karstark, Lord Smallwood, Lord Vypren, Ser Ryman Frey, Ser Tytos Frey, and 2 other Freys who's names escaped him and Lord Karyl Vance and Ser Dafyn Vance It was a very different group the one who had accompanied them in the war of the two kings, most of the Elder Lords who had survived that war were needed else where either defending the North, so now it was down to the second and thirds sons or cousins, he wished Smalljon was here but he was also leading forces up at the wall, Ser Marq Piper was leading the forces against the rebellious riverlords.

Edmure banged his goblet on the edge of the table, silencing everyone so Robb could speak, "You all know what is at stake here, our original plan was to attack Goldengrove but why attack somewhere which soon could be our ally, so we are splitting up. 2,000 under the command of Lord Edmure will take Ciderhall with minimum casualties to both sides, this will allow you to be able to aid both Willas at Highgarden and Nightsong and Blackhaven, Edmure I am trusting you to make use your own initiative make the correct decisions. Meanwhile I will lead the remaining forces and ride through the Kingswood and attack the lightly defended castle in the north of the Stormlands before moving down towards Storm's end and then the Stormland's host smashing it between our host and the Marcher Lord's host." Robb finished explaining his battle plan waiting for people to ask questions, request commands or criticise.

As he could have expected Ser Ryman Frey, second son of Lord Frey was the first criticse the plan, "Why split our forces, if the our Reach allies cannot overthrow Mace with the forces they have available, 2,000 cavalry is hardly going to help take the mighty reach army which can field close to 70,000" Ser Ryman disputed, speaking loudly to be heard amongst men.

"No but you will be in easy distance to assist with any remaining Reach rebels when Willas and Garlan take over Highgarden and reinforce against attack from Dorne, and if we fail, not all cavalry will be lost," Robb countered, looking around at all his advisers, "You all know what we could encounter out there, no one in living memeory has had to battle a dragon before, we chose to send only cavalry to give us more manoeuvrability, we will not let our battlefield become another Field of Fire!" and with that he walked out of the tent preparing to mount up.


	16. Sansa II & Jon III

**Sansa's POV**

From her room in Maiden towers, she could see the hundreds of banners outside the Gates of the Moon, Littlefinger had told her that they were part of a new rebellion, the throne had apparently gone back to the Daenerys Targaryen and he was determined to hold the Eyrie for the her at all cost even with less than 1000 men, 400 of those were apparently at the Gates fo the moon, then 100 at each way-castle and the rest at the Eyrie but as Baelish had told her and she also knew her history, the Eyrie had never been breached except by a dragon.

The subject that Baelish had failed to mention was who as leading the new rebellion, she wondered if Robb was the cause of it, knowing he might have an issue if the kingdom goes back to the Targaryen's but she prayed to the seven and the old gods that he had seen sense, they had all seen enough war.

Tearing herself away from the view over the mountains of the vale where it had already started to snow, she clothed herself in one of the dresses, Petyr had found for her in her late aunt's wardrobe. Unlocking her door, which she did every night to stop sweet Robyn crawling into bed with her ever since Aunt Lysa had mysteriously fallen to her death, everyone assumed she had been sleepwalking and fallen out the open moon door to her death but she suspected otherwise.

Opening her door she was not surprised to find a guard outside, even though she and Petyr both knew there was no place for her to go. he followed her down to the High hall of the Arryns where she found Maester Coleman doing his best to convince Robert to eat his porridge.

"No, I want eggs and bacon, eggs and bacon," he yelled out crying, banging his spoon against the table and then throwing it across the floor, she bent down picking it up hoping he was not going to have one of his shaking fits, that was one of the reasons she now locked her door, his shaking fits scared her and caused him to wet the bed.

"There are no eggs, Robin, not while your lords block the pass, no fresh food can be brought up," she explained, handing him a new spoon and trying to encourage him to eat.

"Why are my lords blocking food, invite them up and we will make them fly," he cackled sickly.

"Now Lord Robin, we must be patient," Petyr told him slowly, entering the room from behind her, "A raven has got through their siege of arrows, Ser Lyn Corbray is currently rallying your royal host at Gulltown preparing to take back the Vale and eventually lift the siege, then you can have all the eggs you want. Sansa let's leave the little lord for his breakfast, " he said to her, taking her hand, which made her skin crawl.

Whenever he touched her, she wished she had been given a sword like Arya had been so she could pierce it through his throat but for now, she had to play the act and for one Robin trusted her, and soon he would listen to her and not Littlefinger.

She was led by Littlefinger out into the small godswood which was in the centre of the caste, where a thick layer of snow lay on the ground, only yesterday she had built a castle out of snow, which eventually resembled Winterfell until Robin had had a shaking fit and destroyed it.

"I need you look after Robin today, keep him calm and safe, I have allowed the rebels to send an envoy up to meet with me as long as it was not Lord Royce, as I know he would recognise you, they have chosen to send Ser Symond Templeton, knight of Ninestars."

Her heart started beating faster when she heard this, she could get a message to him, or tell him, it would not matter if he did not know her personally, but then her thoughts were put to bed.

"If he asks , you are my baseborn daughter Alayne and if you try to tell him who you are, or give any kind of message, let's just say the balconies of the towers can be very dangerous for a young boy who has shaking fits!" Petyr hinted sternly before leaving her out in the garden to think on what he had said.

**Jon's POV**

He woke up to find his hand on Yrgitte's growing belly, he still could not believe he was going to be a father let alone, that instead of being born a bastard his child would be born a prince or princess, a lot had changed in the last few months. Yrgitte was also getting use to the idea of being treated like royalty, she hated it, he knew but they had to show they could both act as they were expected to if they had any hope of maintain his rule and not causing more dissension but he knew she was a wilding to the bone and he did not wish to change that. He also needed the wildlings who had been let south to fight for him at the wall when the time changed and Ygritte would be able to make that happen. She had already brought a group of wilding women down with her who were spearwives and were there not just as friends but as protectors.

He felt her stir as he brought his hand up from the belly to stroke her hair, "I wish we were back in that cave, with no war or responsibilities to worry about," he whispered gently to her not sure if she was awake yet.

"You have kissed me down there plenty of times, we don't need to go back to the cave for that," she smirked pulling the fur blanket of her revealing her beauty to Jon.

"As much as I would love to, my small council is convening with news from our forces, you could join me, they could sue some battle advice from a wildling," he suggested as he pulled his tunic on.

"Wildings don't plan, talk and strategize, wildling act quickly decisively, I was going to go to the yard and show the men here how to fire a bow, since you won't let me ride in my condition but remember our deal as soon as our child is weened, I will be fighting alongside you, I am a spearwife not one of your noble born ladies," she told him strongly.

* * *

After finishing getting dressed and washing his face, he and left his quarters at the top of castle to find Ser Perwyn Frey in his white cloak outside his room, he had been their all night, his Kingsguard was currently spread thin, with Ser Robar Royce off leading forces around Cracklaw Point, and with not having name more men to his Kingsguard, the duties were split between Brienne, Ser Brynden and Ser Perwyn as well as Ghost but the council had not been too happy to let Ghost guard alone.

He was still searching for other knights to make part of his Kingsguard, but that was something that was going to change after he spoke to his council. Riverrun was currently the headquarters for this war and his army, it wasn't one of the largest castle's in the seven kingdoms but it was strong and could withstand a siege with enough supplies for 2 years but he prayed that this Duel of Dragons would not go on for that long.

Ser Perwyn followed behind him all the way to the Great Hall which they were using as council chambers for a lack for a better place. Due to the war and need of experienced commanders many of his council were either leading armies or preparing their castles for war, Edmure was with Robb, Yohn Royce was commanding the forces in the Vale, trying to take the Eyrie and Lord Blackwood was the one leading the siege against Lord Bracken who had declared for Daenerys. Lord Bracken had not been able to marshal his forces quick enough to meet up with Daenerys's army instead he was blockade into his lands and slowly pushed back, now Lord Blackwood commanded the siege around Stone Hedge, all the other Riverlords that had decelared for Daenerys had already been defeated and had sworn allegiance back to Jon.

So for now his council had nominated people to fill in for them, he had personally asked Jon Umber to be his temporary Hand until Yohn Royce could leave the, Edmure had asked Ser Marq Piper to fill in for him and Lord Blackwood had sent his eldest son Brynden to fill in for him.

He sat at the head of the table, also in the room were Ser Desmond Grell the master-at-arms and Ser Robin Ryger the captain of the guard at Riverrun, although both them stood at the edge of the room not sitting at the table.

"Good Morning, my lords where do we begin? Maester Vyman, did any ravens arrive during the night?" he asked, dreading any news from the front.

"We have had a couple, your grace. First one is from Winterfell written by Ser Rodrik. Good news for Lord Robb his wife Roslin has given birth to twin and has named them Theon Stark and Catelyn Stark."

Jon couldn't help but smile, with all this misery and death, he was pleased to hear that there was some joy in the world. "Robb will be overjoyed to hear that, as am I, send a raven to Winterfell with my congratulations." Jon expressed to the Maester before asking him to continue.

" 2 ravens arrived from the wall, one from Lord Karstark and one from Lord Commander Kevin Lannister, both had mostly the same information, wildlings have started coming through the wall and settling on the gift in exchange for handing over valuable to pay for food and weapons, Lord Karstark mentions he is sending down 3,000 troops, mostly Umber forces. Lord Kevan asks for aid by sea to be sent to Hardhome where Ser Deny Mallister is trying to rescue Wildlings but apparently the storms are disastrous and they are under attack by what eh refers to the undead," Maester Vyman drawled scoffing at the last part as if not believing it.

"You do not know, what I have seen beyond the wall Maester don't laugh at the tragedies going on there as, Winter is coming for all seven kingdoms and with it, it will bring a force to horrible to comprehend." Jon critiqued Vyman, before opening the discussion to the table.

Ser Marq was the first to speak as acting master of ships, " Do we have any ships to spare, with the Iron Islands threating the west coast and Seagard and the east fleet going to be needed to take Gulltown, the Three sisters and eventually King's Landing" he queried.

"Why waste precious ships on fricking wildlings?" Jon Umber boomed, which was the reaction he had being expecting from the giant man, wildlings had raided the Humber's lands for thousands of years and there was bad blood.

" We could spare a few ships, maybe a dozen," suggested Galbert Glover gruffly.

"As King I must not forget my duty to protect the realm and that means the whole realm, what is going on at the wall is important and significant, Marq write a raven to Lord Manderly asking him to choose 8 warships to send to Eastwatch-by the sea and then onto Hardhome," he ordered before moving onto the next order of business.

"Now many of you have asked when I will appoint new members to my kingsguard and which famous knights would I appoint. I am waiting to see who will distinguish themselves in this war but also now is the time to tell you, my kingguards will not just be knights or men. As a northerner I have seen more loyalty from men not yet knighted and more skilled with a sword from some women warriors than many knights down south. As long as they prove their skills and loyalty, I will have them in my guard." He announced, looking around to see a few surprised face mainly from the Riverlords but no big objections. "Ser Brynden could you please come over here?" Jon beckoned to his kingsguard member while Jon's squire Ollie, a young lad whom he had brought with him from the wall, carried over a long thin box covered in a thin cloth

He lifted the cloth off revealing Longclaw but with a different pummel, "Ser Brynden, I name you Lord Commander of my Kingsguard, you have fought for my family a lot over the last few years I can think of no one I would have protect my life and to do that and I present you this Valyrian steel blade to defend me with, this will be passed down from Lord Commander to Lord Commander the hilt changed for each knight depending on his heritage," he told Brynden, revealing the hilt to now be a trout's head carved with black stone.

"Thank you, your Grace, I and countless others will lay down our lives for you." He decreed taking the blade and testing the balance in his hand before sheathing it and returning to the back of the hall.

Other matters were discussed after that, Ser Desmond Grell training more archers, Roose saying that some of his spies had whispers of the a huge red light in Stormlands coming from the Rainwood which he suspected to be fire but no ravens had yet arrived from the Stormlands or Robb's forces which were heading there to help and finally they were done, it felt like ages. He missed the days at the Night's Watch where simple tasks passed the time but now one mistake could mean the lives of hundreds. Just as he was getting up to leave the door burst open and a steward walked in with a letter bearing the wax seal of Mallisters.

Cutting it open with his knife, he quickly scanned the letter before looking up with courage in his eyes, " The war has reached the Riverlands, Seagard is under attack!"

* * *

**Authors' Note**

**I hope everyone is still enjoying my story. In case people are wondering I am planning to write bran in soon, he is currently in the cave of the three eyed raven after being taken their by Coldhands.**

**Also I plan on stopping my other A Song of Ice and Fire story, wolves of the sea due to reader lack of interest and eventually start a different AU story.**

**I have a few ideas and would love some input, which one you think i should  
**

**Idea1 – AU what if dragons were hatched during the tragedy of summerhall.**

**Idea 2- AU what if Eddard was fostered at Bear Island instead and Rickard thought it was best to toe the north together with marriages.**

**Idea 3 – AU Aerys died during the defiance of Duskendale, watch how the realm changes**

**Idea 4- AU, The reyne – tarbeck rebellion succeeded and the lannister line is almost wiped out, the Reyne now rule Casterly Rock**

**Idea 5 - what if torrhen had not knelt to ageon**


	17. Garlan I

**Ser Garlan's Pov**

As the second son he never dreamed leading Highgarden, he thought perhaps he would have a holdfast or a keep and help his brother rule Highgarden but never did he dream he would be Lord of Crakehall, his brother's right hand man, guard and advisor in their plan to overthrow their Lord Father. It was not that their father was a bad or evil Lord, he loved his family greatly and cared more about it's standing in the kingdom than loyalty or friends, he always played the short game rather then the long game and right now it was the Long game that was needed. His Father mace did not have the loyalty of his ancestor Lord Harlan Tyrell, the steward who became Lord of the Reach who proved his worth to King Aegon I, or as wise and calculating as Lord Theo Trell who used his reign as Lord of Highgarden to consolidate House Tyrells power in the Reach and dismiss and disprove other houses trying to claim Highgarden for themselves, nor was he as chivalrous as Leo Tryell who knocked One-eyed Ser Robyn Rhysling helm of him during the Tourney of Ashford who then refused to yield. Three times more, they rode at each other, but Leo was too chivalrous to aim another lance at Ser Robyn's unprotected head. Neither did his father have the skill with a sword such as many of their House had including his late brother Loras, himself or their House founder Ser Alester Tryell the sword shield of King Gwayne Gardner V. His father unfortunately would have been fine ruling during times of peace where the hardest thing you normally faced was some unruly Lords demanding tax breaks but all through Robert's Rebellion, the Greyjoy Rebellion, the War of the Two Kings and now the Duel of Dragons as bards were calling it, anyone who was close to Mace could tell how much he had relied on the minds and thoughts of other people better suited to ruling then him.

Now he had to oppose his father due to his loyalty to his house and brother. He now strode down the ornate halls of Highgarden towards Highgardens Great Hall where his father would be with his fellow conspirators as they would become known as if this succeeded or failed. Leading at the front of the party of fifteen was Ser Axell Florent, in the middle of the team column limped Willas flanked closer by himself and Lord Tarly on either side with Lord Paxter Redwyne whom himself and Wilias had convinced to join them the last night, strode in front. Flanking them from all sides were their most trusted and skilled knights from each of their households. Some he knew by name like Ser Lyle Hunt from House Tarly, Ser Leo and Ser Olymer Tyrell both distant relations of his others he only knew what house they served by the shield they carried, a few served House Redwyne but were probably not related to them just serving them, he recognised a the Landed knight from House Fossaway of New Barrel who had been convinced to follow them.

As they strode down the long corridor, he took minute to look at the large tapestries and painting that decorated the wall, many of them showed key and celebrated moments in the Reach and House Tyrell's History. One large painting depicted all the supposed legendary children of Garth Greenhand who are the legendary ancestor of many Houses in the Reach from Gilbert of the Vine who taught the men of the Arbor how to make sweet wine to Owen Oakenshield who conquered the shield Islands slaying selkie sand merlings to John the Oak , the first knight to legend says brought chivalry to Westeros. Continuing on his gaze fell on another tapestry which depicted Aegon I entering Highgarden and naming Lord Harlan Lord Paramount of the Reach and Warden of the South, which got him thinking would this act they were about to commit cause the end of House Tyrell which was had once only been stewards and knights, he prayed to the seven that this would not be the act that ended his house no since they had survived so many other great catastrophes like Lord Harlan and his army disappearing in the Dornish sands during the first Dornish War.

"Willas Tyrell wishes to see his father." boomed Ser Leo Tyrell to the four guardsman who stood at solid oak door to the grand hall where he knew his father would be.

"I am afraid Willas and his group must wait, Lord Tyrell has demanded that no one enters as he is having a private meeting with his chief advisors," replied one of the guard nervously trying to remain strong which was hard to do, considering Lord Tarly was glaring directly at him grasping his valyrian sword Heartsbane.

"Tell me why would my Lord father be meeting with his advisors without three of his great lords and his two remaining sons?" Wilas questioned quizzically, while next to him he realised why his brother sounded suspicious, something was wrong had someone warned their father?

He grasped his sword even tighter ready to draw on a moment's notice to protect his older brother.

"I would not know, my Lord. I only follow my Lord's instructions," the guard stammered, glancing at his four companions.

"Well follow my orders as well," he commanded threateningly stepping forward in front of Ser Axell Florent drawing his sword and positioning it against the guards throat, so the tip was just a millimetre away, slightly pricking him on the throat, so a tiny trickle of blood appeared making the man gulp fearfully.

When the guards didn't move, the rest of his men drew their swords outnumbering them three to one. Half daring them to fight he looked at each guard in turn waiting for one of them to make the first move, he hoped to do this quietly and quickly as at this moment Dickon and Lord Alester Florent were securing the other lords who were staying in Highgarden and more loyal men were sealing the gate and making sure no ravens got out. Just as he was about to thrust his sword forward, the guards realised the hopelessness of the situation and dropped their weapons backing away.

Keeping their swords drawn, his knights went forward first, pushing the large oak doors open allowing Willas to hobble in leading the way flanked either side by Lord Tarly and himself. As they marched in Garlan knew someone had betrayed them due to the fact that his Lord Father was sat in his large red velvet chair smiling down with their Grandmother sitting next to him and with Ser Baelor Hightower, heir to Hightower standing with him along with Baelor's younger brother Ser Gunthor, also with them was Lord Tobias Ashford with the thick busy moustache covering a lot of his face, Lord Arthur Ambrose stood strongly next to his fellow lord, and with them were knights from Highgarden and other houses. Ser Bayard Norcross and Ser Hugh Clifton, both Highgarden Household guards, Ser Vortimer Crane the Highgarden master-at-arms but it was Ser Leo Blackbar that he took the most notice of. He was married to Olene Tyrell who was a daughter of Ser Luthor Tyrell who was meant to be helping them secure the remaining lords, was that who had betrayed them.

"Son's so nice of you to join us and bring some of MY lord bannerman with you, have all our Lords now gathered," his father asked regally, but he could tell they were nto his words but either Lord Ashford's or Lord Ambrose's

Stepping in front of the group Willas walked slowly forward to his father aided by the walking stick he had to use every day, ever since that accident at the tourney with Prince Oberyn. "Father, we need to speak to you alone, this is a matter of importance," he heard Willas plead calmly

"Is this matter the reason you have come so accompanied and armed to your Father's hall," Ser Baelor demanded drawing his sword, followed by his brother their five guards wearing the Hightower sigil, causing all of his own and his brothers men to do the same surrounding them in a circle, " We know what you intend to do, overthrow your own father and join the rebel false king Jon. Lord Tarly are your men really attacking Nightsong as we speak or are they reinforcing it so our Dornish allies can support use when we attack the Riverlands?"

"Someone has betrayed us," Garlan whispered to Willas, "Ser Luthor?"

"Lord Ashford, Lord Ambrose why do you support Mace, over his two sons who have shown more skill and strategy in and out of battle t their age then Lord Mace has shown at his," argued Lord Tarly gruffly, finally sick of standing in Lord Mace's shadow for too long.

"He routed Robert at the Battle of Ashford, in case you forgot," replied Lord Ashford loyally.

He couldn't help but laugh at that comment even giving the tense situation, "Lord Ashford, Lord Ambrose you both know what a lie that is, given that my lord father was nowhere near Ashford, it was Lord Tarly here who defeated Robert, it my Lord father that wasted all of the Reach's force at Storm's End during Robert's Rebellion, it is time of change. Father we are sorry but the time has come for you step down and let Willas take charge," he demanded sadly wishing it didn't have to come to this.

"NO, you need to stand down or face the consequences," ordered Ser Baelor and at that from the main door more guards thundered in, all wearing the sigil of Hightower or Tyrell, it seemed Hightower had more forces in Highgarden then they had originally thought.

They suddenly found themselves surrounded, not know if their co-conspirators had also been stopped or killed, pushing Willas into the middle of the circle so he was behind everyone, he knew not many of them would survive if they thought but he was determined not to let Willas die, as he was the future of their house no matter what happened here.

"True Reachmen, defend your Leige Lord," he shouted as his comrades did the same, he noticed a few Guards looking nervously as they stood right facing Lord Tarly and his Valaryian Steel two handed sword. It was now or never force their hand or wait for them to attack with the advantage, he swung his sword at the nearest opponent causing his comrades to do the same all except Ser Axell Florent who swung his sword not at the Highgarden guard but at Willas.

He quickly reacted shoulder barging Axell but before the traitors sword could touch Willas but with Axell falling, his sword flailed about trying to make contact with something and it slashed his face cutting an ear causing him to scream in pain but it did not matter he had saved his brother. With blood streaming down his face he used the hilt of the sword he whacked Axell in the head causing him to black out, but even with the traitor discovered they were still losing.

Quickly glancing around he saw Lord Tarly slicing a sword cleanly in two when his valaryian blade hit it, then stabbing into the chest of that man, Lord Paxter and one of his twin sons were duelling 2 swordsman each, both of them defending Willas. His distant relative Ser Leo had already fallen with a spear to the neck, it was not looking good for them at all, as they were slowly being pushed more and more into a tighter circle struggling for space as they were being crammed in.

Then a bloodcurdling scream ran out silencing the room and causing everyone to look up at raised platform where moments ago Lord Mace had sat their calmly and sadly as he watched his two remaining sons fight to survive their conspiracy to overthrow their father.

Now thought, his father was not in his chair with both of his loyal remaining Lords standing side by side but instead he watched with shock as his father writher with pain on the floor gasping for breath as blood trickled from his throat where a tiny dagger was now lodged, but his gaze did not linger long on his father dying but instead it moved to the women with no teeth standing above him, smiling and she croaked "For the future of House Tyrell!" and they were the last words the Queen of thorns ever spoke as he watched with horror as another member of his family died but at their own hand.

* * *

It had been two hours since the change in the leadership of House Tyrell and he knew where he should be. With his brother trying to calm and control the Lords of the Reach, but he was still in shock. He now stood at the top of the tallest tower in Highgarden, looking out over the parapet at all the tents that sprung all around the grand castle. It was now his brothers to rule and he was the heir until his brother had a heir of his own but did either of them deserved this.

They had done what they thought was right to follow the person they thought we be the fairest and just ruler but they had never planned on their father dying or their grandmother taking her own life to avoid either of them becoming kinslayers as well like she had to do. She had always protect her House and family and their legacy and today she had proved it.

He still could see the defeated faces of Lord Ambrose, Ser Baelor and Lord Ashord as they were disarmed and taken away, the shocked faces of Lord Florent, Dickon Tarly and the other Reach lrods whom had been brought to hall expecting to find Willas sitting in the chair with Mace having realised it was hopeless and stepping aside. He remembered the pity and disgust of Lord Rowan and he could still hear the ear piercing cries of his mother Aleries Hightower as she wept over her husbands body.

He had felt the hands left his weakened body up from the loss of blood that had soaked his beard, the two Redwyne twin brothers had helped him up and taken him to Maester Lomys to be looked at. Now running his hand over it he could feel where half his left ear had been. In any normal battle he would have easily taken out Ser Axell without a chance of the older man laying a finger on him but in a tighter space, having to defend his brother and the fact that they had believed Ser Axell was on their side all acclimated to him having let his guard down. The lucky fact was that Ser Axell had not known the full plan so their forces at the gate and around the castle gathering the other lords ahd not been stopped or discovered until they burst into the hall to see the horrific sight.

A young nervous voice broke his long depressing thoughts, "Ser, your brother requires your presence!"

He could not shirk his duty now he realised not after what had happened, it was time to prove to everyone that he and Willas were right to what they did. It was time to go to war.


End file.
